The Next Generation
by alwayslivfabulous
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a daughter, Lydia, who was adopted as a child and raised in England. Now 18, Percy and Annabeth have found their daughter and bring her back with her own daughter Tanya to Camp. There Lydia meets the man who fathered her child and is forced to make sacrifices for love, for family, and for the safety of the camp. M for themes, language, and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Generation**

 _Chapter 1_

I wasn't expecting to fall in love the way I did: with my lover's child born before we'd met, with my parents (my real parents) by my side instead of the ones I had always known, and being at a camp for people who were just like me. I wasn't expecting to thrive at eighteen- and nineteen-years-old but I think I always knew that you cannot change fate.

It was the first Friday of the summer and I had just put my two-year-old daughter Tanya to bed. It was maybe nine at night, her bed time. I was excited to get to bed early so that I could have more than a few hours sleep before my daily morning run, so instead of staying up a bit longer reading, I settled into my bed immediately.

I was just dozing off when there was a creaking on the stairs that jolted me awake. I lay there with my eyes still closed slightly, listening. I heard some soft but angry whispers coming from the hall. It took all my self control not to sit up and confront the person (or people) outside my bedroom door.

Then, still lying awake, I heard my door creak open. I heard the softest of steps across the floor but it wasn't just one pair of feet but two. Who the hell were these creeps? One of the pairs of feel came even closer I felt soft breath above my cheek. _They must be looking over me,_ I thought. The time to act was now. I brought my left elbow up that was atop my covers as I lay on my side, and calculating where the voice and the breath was coming from, I nailed the person, right in the nose. There was a very feminine like gasp and an angry grunt from what seemed to be a man. I sat up quickly and somersaulted over my covers and landed on my feet at the end of the bed. My stance poised and one my hands raised ready to strike, I reached over and flicked on my light switch.

Light flooded the room and shone on the intruders. And the rest of the hall which probably woke the light-sleeping Tanya. I closed my eyes briefly to mentally prepare myself for another thirty minute story time to get my daughter back to sleep after this was all over. When I opened my eyes again I finally looked over at the two strangers who were now staring at me like I had just taken a shit on their heads.

"Can I help you?" I asked them as calmly as I could, but not relaxing my position. The woman coughed at my question, clearly surprised. She was probably around my height of five foot six inches and had blonde curly hair that was just a shade more golden than my own short wavy hair. She was lean and built athletically like me. She and the bloke who was with her looked to be around forty-years-old. The man was taller, probably six foot two or three, with straight jet black hair and sea green eyes the exact shade as mine. He was rather handsome for a middle-aged man. They both were striking especially with the woman's grey eyes that looked a lot like Tanya's did in the first year of her life before they turned their soft milk-chocolate brown.

"Well," the woman said, finally taking her hand away from her nose where I had apparently hit it, "I must say you have grown into a beautiful young woman. Hasn't she, Seaweed Brain?" She elbowed him hard in the ribs, apparently trying shake him out of his revery because ever since I had elbowed the woman in the face, he had been staring at me in disbelief.

"Uhhh...she has a...a...a British ac...accent!" he gasped. I couldn't help it, I giggled. Then full on laughed. I dropped my stance and bent over, laughing uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry," I gasped. "It's just-" I broke off laughing again "-th-the first thing y-you n-notice about me is m-my 'accent.' It's so...American." I grinned at them with small tears in my eyes from laughing, and I was happy to see that they were smiling back. "Right, so, who are you people?" I asked, thrusting out one on my hips and crossing my arms across the my chest, my smile fading a bit.

"Of course!" the woman said, turning to her companion. "My name is Annabeth Chase and this is my husband Percy Jackson. And we're, well, demigods."

I stared at them for a good ten seconds before deciding: "I believe you."

"Really?" Percy said. "That's a first."

"Well, there have been stories that there are communities in America of half god, half human people who fought monsters and did great things like in the old stories…" I trailed off, fantasizing about what it would be like to be one of them. That was why I started learning hand to hand combat at age eleven as well as teaching myself how to wield throwing knives and even scissors. Though this scares most people, I find it important to be able to defend oneself especially if you are a woman travelling alone at night. My lack of preparation for attack got me a daughter at the age of sixteen.

"Anyway," Annabeth said, "we are not only demigods but your parents."

I stared at them, agast. "What did you say?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I was pacing my room, still in shock. My parents were half-bloods? I was half god? Wait, back up. My parents were in my room! The people I had been wondering about since I was three, and they were sitting on my bed! This wasn't possible; it couldn't be. I glanced at Percy and Annabeth again. They were watching me as I paced, their expressions slightly worried. I was glad that they weren't trying to convince me or pressure me for an answer. It made it seem more real and believable to me.

 _Okay,_ I thought, _think about this Lydia. Do you really believe them?_ I paused my pacing and looked at Percy and Annabeth. I thought about combining their faces and then looked to my left at the mirror. I was taken aback by how similar the face in my head was to the face I saw in the mirror. I turned and walked closer to the mirror, raising a hand to my face, touching it. I abruptly turned back to Annabeth and Percy.

"Mum? Dad?"

"That's us!" Percy, I mean, Dad said cheerfully. I looked at him carefully for a moment and then flung myself into his arms. I pressed my face into his shirt.

"I believe you," I said into his shirt. I felt my father's arms wrap tightly around me for a moment before…

"MUM!" I stood up carefully and turned to face my screaming daughter. "MUMMY, WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?"

"Tanya, Tanya, Tanya. Calm down. _Please_." I said firmly to her.

"Fine," she said, much more quiet, and crossed her arms which was extremely adorable. I walked forward a bit so I was directly in front of her and knelt down.

"Tani," I spoke softly after a few seconds. "Baby, I need you to listen to me for a mo'. I am going to tell you something that you may not believe but I need you to just listen to me and try to be as open-minded as a two-year-old little girl can. Is that going to be okay?" Tanya stared at me for a full ten seconds before nodding slightly, her chocolate brown curls bouncing slightly. "Okay. Tanya, this is Annabeth and Percy. They are something that people call half-bloods, or demigods. That means that one of their parents, their mummy or daddy, was a Greek god. They have special powers because of their parents. And they fight scary monsters to protect people like you and me. That's pretty cool, right?" Tanya nodded more vigorously, her hair flying all over the place. "I'm glad you think so, because Annabeth and Percy are my birth parents."

"What's that?" Tanya asked tentatively.

"Well, you know how Grandma and Grandpa adopted me when I was a tiny little baby?"

"Yes."

"Well, somebody still had to make me and give birth to me. So Percy and Annabeth are the people who did that. Like how I gave birth to you. You got that?"

"I think so."

"Good. Now, my adoptive parents should be home any moment now." And sure enough, the moment I said "now," I heard the front door downstairs creak open, and the sound of soft voices.

And of course, Tanya had to scream, "Gran! Grandpa!"

"Oh dear, lord," I muttered, rubbing my face as Tanya rushed down the stairs to greet her grandparents.

"Hey, honey," I heard Eliza, my adoptive mother, say. Then, "Lydia Elena Patrickson, what is your daughter doing up and out of bed at 9:30 at _night_?"

"Eliza, I can explain," I said, hand still covering most of my face.

"I sure hope you can."

I heard Eliza and Peter my adoptive father climb the stairs to my room. Knowing Tanya, she had probably attached herself to Eliza or Peter was not going to be willing to let go anytime soon. I was right because, as the people who raised me rounded the corner, Tanya was clinging to Eliza and giggling like mad.

Peter and Eliza were in their late-forties now, but still looked youthful with their fit bodies and bright eyes. They had been married for two years before they had adopted me as an infant, and were completely in-tune with each other. Their reactions similar and reflected in each other as they spotted the strangers sitting on my bed. However, it was not the reaction I was expecting. Instead of jumping back or gasping in shock, my adoptive parents went up to Mum and Dad and hugged and kissed them like they were old friends. They exchanged greetings as if they had known each other all their lives. That's when I cracked.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"Lydia Elena Patrickson! There is a two-year-old in the room!" Eliza scolded. I glared at her.

"Well, Eliza, I was just a little caught off guard by the fact that my alleged parents somehow knew you and Peter!" I fired back.

"That is still no reason to swear, Dee."

"Look, I'm sorry. This is just stressing me out, you know. I mean, I get scared sh-, I mean, out of my mind by my demigod parents waking me up in the middle of the night right after I had just put my daughter to bed after four freaking books." I covered my eyes with my hand after my little spiel. "I'm sorry. Can I just...can I just put my daughter to bed? We can talk about this afterward."

Eliza put her free hand on my shoulder. "Sure, honey." She peeled Tanya off of her torso and pressed her into my arms.

"I'll meet you downstairs. It'll be a moment before I will be able to get her to bed. Come on, baby. It's time for sleep." Tanya did not go quietly as I carried her to her room.

"NOOOOOO! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!" she screeched in my ear.

"Baby, I know. I'll tell you in the morning, I promise, but right now you need to get a good night sleep or else you won't understand what I'm going to tell you in the morning. Okay?"

"Fine, but I want five books." Tanya crossed her arms and scowled at me as I set her down on her twin bed.

"We'll see, baby. You seem pretty tired to me. I'll read until you fall asleep, okay?"

"Okay!" Tanya said brightly, uncrossing her arms and grinning.

I sighed as I climbed down the stairs to the living room. I was so very tired of reading aloud. By the time I had noticed that Tanya had fallen asleep on my shoulder like always, my voice had become dry and hoarse, my eyes drooping with each page.

My first stop downstairs was the kitchen to grab a glass of water, then I walked slowly toward the living room, sipping from my cup. I sat down in my favorite giant armchair, and faced Eliza, Peter, Dad and Mum. My adoptive parents sat together on the loveseat directly across from me, whereas Dad and Mum sat on the couch perpendicular to both my chair and the loveseat. All positions were ideal for conversation and watching the television that completed the rectangle that was the living room.

"So," I said, breaking the few seconds of awkward silence.

"So," said Dad, "you have a daughter."

 _Of course,_ I thought _, that's the first thing they ask. Typical._

"Yes," I said rather harshly. "Her name is Tanya and I conceived her, gave birth to her, and raised her with the help of Eliza and Peter for the past two and a half years. No, it was not planned. No, I am not a slut who sleeps with anything that breathes. No, I am not a prostitute. Yes, it was an accident, and yes, it was consensual. Does that answer all your questions?" I was breathing heavily and glaring at him. "I'm sorry. I just hate it when people find out that I have a daughter and when they finally start to have a real conversation with me, the first thing they ask about is how I got pregnant at fifteen. I also apologize in advance if I act extra bitchy during this next conversation in which all of you have a lot of explaining to do. I am tired, stressed out and I really don't need anymore drama in my life. I'm going to try to keep an open mind, but do _not_ be surprised if I either fall asleep or fucking blow up."

The room was silent. Then my mother burst into tears. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't move. I had never see Eliza cry and thought that mothers simply did not do that. The last I had cried was when I was giving birth to Tanya.

I watched as Eliza got up and sat down next to Mum, circling her arms around her hunched shoulders. After thirty seconds of back rubs and comforting words, my mother was able to raise her head from her hands and look at me.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you all this time. I know it must have been hard for you. It was hard for me with you and I was seven years older than you were. I mean, I think we both have stories to tell. I know you're not going to want to hear this but I made a mistake giving you up for adoption. Percy and I were young and stupid and we didn't think about what it would mean to be that child who would be raised not knowing who their parents would be or where they came from. I just- I'm so sorry." She buried her face in hands again but at least her shoulders weren't shaking uncontrollably this time.

"I felt the same way when I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want my daughter to be raised questioning who she really was because I gave her up. I knew how awful that had been for me and I decided to keep her. Personally, I would not want to get an abortion but I don't think they should be denied either so-"

"Same!" Mum said, popping up again, this time with a slight smile on her face.

I continued, feeling slightly more confident now. "So I decided to face the judgment of my peers and keep Tanya. I still swam but I let the coach know so he would go easy on me, but-"

"Wait, you swim?" It was Dad who spoke up now, excitement filling his eyes. "Because I'm a son of Poseidon. I'm sure your granddaddy would be happy to hear his little girl was following in the family footsteps."

At this, I turned back to Mum. "Who is your godly parent, then?" I asked her. She grinned at this.

"I'm glad you just said godly parent. This one over here-" she nodded to Dad "-was a total sexist and asked me who my father was instead of godly parent in general. Anyway, my mother is Athena. Are you a straight A student?"

"More like straight A+ student," Eliza said. "I have never seen an A- on her report card in my life."

"You go, girl!" Mum said high-fiving me.

"Thanks," I answered, grinning. "O.K., I think it's time to tell you guys how it came to be that I had a daughter. As my parents, you ought to know."

"Honey, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

"I know, but I want to give you something in return for the explanation you are going to give me."

"Alright. Lay it on us."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

"As I said before, I am a swimmer, and throughout high school my practices started getting longer and later in the afternoon. So, I would come home around nine at night each night of the week. Since the pool is literally two blocks from here I would just walk there and back before and after practice. It had never been a problem before, until the night I was seduced.

"I was just walking along, swim-bag in hand, when a guy pulled me into the alley between two brick apartment buildings. It was pretty dark, but I still remember his face. I will never forget it. He was obviously drunk but he was still very strong. There were some sexy whispered words and in the end, he was passed out on top of me. I was finally able to push him off, put myself together and go home.

"That's about it. I mean, I told Eliza and Peter what happened and they offered to call the police but I didn't want this young drunk guy too get his life ruined because of one crazy night. I know it's weird to be seduced when you're 16 and forgive that person but I could tell that he was young and had no idea what he was doing. I felt something stirring within me and I knew that it wasn't really his fault. That's why I consented.

"Later, when I started having morning sickness regularly, I started getting worried. I took seven different pregnancy tests and when they all came out positive, I told Eliza and Peter. We went to the doctors and they made it official. From then on, you know the rest. I decided to keep her, but still stay in school. I wasn't about to give up education just to have a child."

My parents sat in silence, just staring at me. It was a little creepy but, I understood their shock. Finally, after what felt like forever, my mother spoke.

"I'm so proud of you. You were much stronger than Percy and I were when we found out I was pregnant with you. I...I was so afraid to raise a demigod child. We had never known anyone who had also raised a legacy, so we just decided that you would be better off being raised without the danger of monsters. I wish I had been as determined as you. If we had kept you, this might never have happened-"

I cut her off there. "No, don't think that I regret having a child. Tanya is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm glad that I get pregnant with her. She changed my life. If you hadn't given me up for adoption, Tanya would not have been born and I would not be the person I am today. And I wouldn't trade that for anything."

Mum nodded. "I understand."

"So," Dad said, finally speaking up, "what's the plan, Stan? You have a whole new life waiting for you in New York, but we understand if you want to stay here. I mean, we did travel the entire world looking for a girl who looked like you, had attributes that you could have developed, and were from the orphanage in New York. You see, we have another daughter named Lillian who is ten. We had her eight years after you, realized that we could take care of a legacy and decided to start looking for you once Lillian was old enough to be left at camp without us. We came back each summer, but we gave up our entire rest of our lives for you, Lydia."

"Wow," I said. "That's one of the most amazing things anyone has ever done for me. I think I'm definitely coming with you to New York, so long as Eliza and Peter can come, too. And of course Tanya."

"It's already done," Mum said. "However, Eliza and Peter will not be able to stay in the Jackson Mansion at camp because they are mortals. We can always get them a nice apartment close by so that you can visit whenever. But we are going to have to have you stay in camp. It's not safe for a child of the Big Three out in the real world so it can't be any safer for a grandchild of one of the most powerful goddesses on Olympus and of one of the Big Three. In anycase, we would like to keep as safe as possible, considering all we have done to get you back."

"You don't have to convince me, Mum," I said, grinning. "I'm already sold. I just have one question: Jackson Mansion?"

"Ah, yes. After Percy and I told everyone that we were pregnant and keeping the baby, the set to work to build us a house at camp. All the other heroes of our generation got one for their families since we all started living longer. You and Tanya will be able to stay there when you move to New York. And, yes, Tanya can stay with you at camp if you want because she is at least a quarter god which counts as a demigod."

"Perfect. It sounds perfect."

After that we all went to bed. Mum and Dad set up camp on one of the couches that folded out into a queen-sized bed. However, no matter how tired I was, I found myself lying awake still thinking about everything that had gone down in the past two hours. It felt like everything in my life was finally coming together. I was going to meet people who I really connected to for the first time in my life: Tanya was going to have other kids to play with, I was going to college, I was going to learn how to be the greatest hero the Greek world had ever seen, and I was going to be successful at more than just school and sports for the first time in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

-One Month Later-

It's been a month since Percy and Annabeth Jackson arrived at my house, told me I was a demigod, and told me that they were my parents. Since then, I had to start packing up all the possessions I had accumulated over the past eighteen years. This and all of Tanya's clothes and toys. In general, it took forever, and I was so ready to be done with packing by the time June had ended. But now I was all moved in and ready to start the next part of my life.

I walked into Camp Half-Blood for the first time ever and was immediately hit by how badass everyone looked. I mean, I did my best to look badass all the time but this was different. Their clothing was casual but obviously meant for making movement easy and smooth. Though most everyone was wearing the original orange camp half-blood t-shirts, no one was wearing dresses, skirts, or super baggy pants. Everyone was comfortable and ready for action. I felt a bit out of place with my summery dress and tights, but I knew I could still kick some monster ass and that was all that mattered.

So, with Tanya by my side clinging onto my hand, I made my way down the hill that overlooked the camp. I decided to check out the dance studio first because I loved dancing and found it very useful in becoming more flexible and agile. Chiron, the camp director, must have thought so as well because he had one built a few years after I was born.

As I walked by the volleyball and basketball courts, a few teens who seemed to be my age and some younger, stopped their games and stared at me and Tanya. I glanced at them a few times but just kept my head high and direction forward. I finally made it to the dance studio without having to interact with anyone but my daughter. When I stepped in the huge room, I let out a gasp. It was beautiful. The ceiling arched over our heads and was made completely of glass. The natural light of the sun, streamed down in beautiful, dancing colors that illuminated the polished hardwood floors.

"Gods," I whispered. "You see how beautiful that is Tani? Don't you think it's pretty?"

Instead of answering, Tanya let go of my hand, ran to the center of the room, closed her eyes, held out her arms, and spun in a circle, letting the sun streaming through the windows warm her face. After a few seconds, she stopped and turned her chocolate brown eyes on me.

"I like it here," Tanya said in a very small, timid voice. I laughed lightly, leaning against one of the many ballet bars that circled the mirrored walls.

"Me, too, baby. Me, too. Hey, you wanna see the rest of the camp?" Tanya nodded vigorously. "Alright, then. Come on, popkin. Let's explore our new home."

The Camp was huge. It had been big before but now it was even bigger. There were so many new buildings that hadn't been there when my parents had started going there. I don't know where they got all the space without have to kill a bunch of wood nymphs but I have a feeling that the gods were involved. I mean, they had to fit a whole college campus there. Yes, you could potentially go to the college in New Rome but a lot of demigods had lives outside of the camp so they needed to go to a college that was close to where they lived and be protected from inevitable monster attacks.

By the end of the day, my legs were sore from walking around the huge camp and I was now carrying a sleeping Tanya. I was talking to some campers that were starting college the coming year as well while bouncing up and down and swaying from side-to-side as an instinct from when Tanya was a baby.

"She is really cute," Emma, daughter of Apollo said. Emma had straight, short brown hair and soft, blue-gray eyes. She was an amazing writer and artist as well as a kickass archer.

"Yeah, you and whoever the dad was made some damn gorgeous babies," said Lia, daughter of Zeus. She was extremely pretty with long, very curly golden blonde hair with brown highlights, light greeny-blue eyes, and long, slender legs. She was about three inches taller than me and rather intimidating with her spot on makeup and dark clothing. Lia and I had instantly connected over dance while Emma and I were both total geeks. Lia and Emma were already best friends because they had known each other since they were about five. Their moms, left by their godly fathers, had bonded over abandonment and feminism.

"Well," I said, "I didn't really catch his name so I have no idea who he was."

"Really? Well, I mean, that makes sense," Lia said. "I mean, you don't just pull someone into an ally, introduce yourself, and then rape them. Well, you might. If you're a total idiot."

"Yeah. The only thing I can remember is his face."

"Oo," Emma said. "You probably still find him then."

"That's the plan. I mean, I want Tanya to have a father in her life, so I promised myself that if I ever found him, I would check him out first and figure out if he was an asshole or a nice, dad-material guy. If he passed the father test, then I would totally tell him that he had a daughter. Then, if he took it well, I would tell Tanya. I don't want to tell an asshole that he has a daughter because then he would try and make money off of her or something, and I also don't want to tell the father and Tanya and then have the guy take it horribly and then disappoint Tanya when he's not what she was expecting."

"Wow," Lia said. "That is really well thought out."

"And smart," added Emma. "You really are the granddaughter of Athena. She would be proud to have such an intelligent descendant."

"Thanks?" I said, hesitantly. We all laughed. "Well," I said after the laughter had died down, "I have to get this one to bed before my arms fall off. I'll see you guys tomorrow, yeah?"

"Definitely," Lia said and Emma nodded. I grinned at them and then walked back toward Jackson Mansion.

-One Year Later- **(I know, huge time jump. This now the real beginning)**

Classes had ended a little over a month ago and I was feeling great. I was top of everything at camp and college. Tanya was doing well and was now three.

Today, I was just walking through camp on my way to pick up Tanya from the daycare that the older Demeter kids, when two guys approached me. One was a good friend of mine, Cameron, son of Nike. The other was new, but I recognized him instantly.

"Hey, Dee!" Cameron said, waving.

I stopped walking and forced a grin on my face. "Hey, Cam! What's up?"

"Not much. I just wanted you to meet our newest camper. I know he's a bit old but he came in last night with some hellhounds on his heels," Cameron said. "Anyway, Dee this is Jake Perez. And Jake this is Lydia Jackson."

"You can call me Dee," I said quickly, smiling and shaking his hand.

The new guy was hot. He was tall, around 6'3" or 6'4" with lean, angular features and a jawline you could grate cheese on. His arms were well muscled but not in a scary, over-buff sort of way. He had black hair, dark brown skin and chocolate colored eyes that were the same shade as Tanya's.

"Hi," Jake said, smiling kindly at me. "It's nice to meet you. Cameron says you're the leader here."

"One could say that, yes," I said, flirting slightly. "I'm basically the person you can come to for literally anything. I don't give two fucks about it. So just let me know if you have any questions. You'll probably find me in the dance studio, Jackson Mansion, or the are-"

Just then, Tanya came running toward me screaming "MOMMY!" Without missing a beat, I scooped her up and placed her on my hip. I glanced over to the direction she came from and saw Lina walking over. I lifted one hand from Tanya and waved it gently in her direction. She smiled, saluted me, and turned back toward the DayCare Center.

"As I was saying," I started again, "you can find me in the dance studio, Jackson Mansion, or the arena. Oh, and by the way, this is my daughter Tanya."

Jake was staring at Tanya, mouth slightly open in shock.

"Tani?" I said. "Can you say 'hi' to Jake for me?"

Tanya lifted one tiny hand and waved it at Jake. "Hi!" she said in a very loud voice that pierced my eardrum. I winced.

Jake finally composed himself and waved back at Tanya. "Hey, kiddo," he said quietly. They looked at each other for a moment before Tanya lost interest and turned back to me.

"Mum, I want a snack, please," she said in her most polite voice. I chuckled.

"Alright, popkin. It was nice meeting you Jake. I'll see you in my beginners dance class tomorrow." I turned and walked back toward the Pavilion all the thinking about how I had just met the father of my child.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're finally up to date on the backstory of our main character. Just know that there is more to come. Next chapter will be at least partially from the perspective of Jake. I will make sure to identify when it is him speaking.**

 **Anyway, please read and review! Thanks!**

 **-greendaychick777**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

-Jake's POV-

This was a bunch of bullshit. There was no way in hell that I was a son of Apollo. I mean, yeah there was a freaky glowing thing over my head that apparently meant I was some god's son, but really? This was probably some sick joke. So what if I was chased into this place by a couple of giant dogs...with teeth like daggers...and eyes like the fires of hell… Goddammit, they were right. This was definitely something out of the mortal realm. But, me? A demigod? A hero? No way.

My name is Jakob Perez and I'm a foster kid from Brooklyn. I bounced from house to house as a kid until I turned eighteen a year ago and went to college. I finally got on my feet and started living my life as an independent person. I was feeling great until I was walking back to my apartment from Starbucks. I take one short cut and I get chased by three "hellhounds." I have no idea how I ran that far but I ended up at this Camp Half-Blood place.  
When I woke up this morning, this kid Cameron told me that I was a son of Apollo and that meant that I was a demigod with amazing powers. He asked me if there was anything that I was extremely good at without trying. I said I was good at baseball and basketball and that was about it. He grinned and said that sports that involved projectiles were a specialty of Apollo kids.

Anyway, Cameron was giving a tour when I saw her. I spotted her walking purposefully past the volleyball courts. She was beautiful. She was of an average height with light blonde hair with a single bright green streak. Her face was tanned lightly and smooth. She had sprinkle of adorable freckles on her nose and the most incredible eyes. They were bright, sea green like the color of her hair. She was also curvy as fuck. I'm talking nice ass, slim waist, and high, perky breasts. In my eyes, this chick was perfect.

"Hey, Cam," I said.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Who's the hottie in the beanie?"

"Oh...that's Lydia Jackson. She's like the camp leader. She's only been here a year but she proved herself from the start. I mean, we were all surprised because her parents are the greatest heroes this camp has ever seen."

"Who?"

"Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. They were the heroes of the second Titan War and the Giant War. No hero has ever conquered as many monsters as them, let alone been the hero of two wars. Anyway, she's a legacy. Percy is a son of Poseidon and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Together, Dee is the most powerful demigod we've ever seen. Hey, why I don't introduce you now?"

"Oh, no. That's not necessary."

"You're gonna meet her anyway, why not now? You'll want to get on her good side. Capture the flag is tonight and I'm pretty sure legacies have a current alliance with Apollo as well as Nike. If she don't know you or like you, she gonna give the slaughter position. Come on!"

Cameron grabbed my arm and started dragging me toward the perfect girl. I started to protest but stopped when I saw her look over at us.

"Hey, Dee!" Cameron said excitedly, waving frantically at her as if he wasn't sure he had her attention.

She turned toward us and greeted Cameron. "Hey, Cam! What's up?" She was smiling but the look didn't quite meet her eyes.

"Not much. I just wanted you to meet our newest camper. I know he's a bit old but he came in last night with some hellhounds on his heels," Cameron said. "Anyway, Dee this is Jake Perez. And Jake this is Lydia Jackson."

"You can call me Dee," Lydia said, extending a hand. I shook her hand. She was still smiling, but more genuinely this time.

I realized I was being a bit rude and immediately said, "Hi. It's nice to meet you. Cameron says you're the leader here."

"One could say that, yes," Dee said, looking up at me through her lashes. "I'm basically the person you can come to for literally anything. I don't give two fucks about it. So just let me know if you have any questions. You'll probably find me in the dance studio, Jackson Mansion, or the are-"

Just then, a tiny girl with wild chocolate brown curls, light brown skin and soft grey, brown eyes ran up to Dee yelling "MOMMY!" Dee immediately swept the little girl up and rested her on her hip. She raised another hand and raised it to a woman with jet black hair who was standing in the direction that the girl had run from. The woman saluted Dee, turned around, and started walking away from us. I turned back to look at the little girl with an open-mouth that I had yet to close.

Dee spoke suddenly, and loudly. "As I was saying, you can find me in the dance studio, Jackson Mansion, or the arena. Oh, and by the way, this is my daughter Tanya."

"Tani?" Dee said. "Can you say 'hi' to Jake for me?"

Tanya lifted one tiny hand and waved cautiously at me. "Hi!" she said rather loudly in a voice that didn't match her actions. Dee's face twitched.

I finally closed my mouth and waved back at Tanya. "Hey, kiddo," I said quietly. We stared at each other for a moment before Tanya's eyes got a little glassy and she turned away.

"Mum, I want a snack, please," she said in a voice fit for a little British princess. Dee giggled quietly, grinning down at her daughter.

"Alright, popkin," she said. "It was nice meeting you Jake. I'll see you in my beginners dance class tomorrow." With that, she turned and walked back toward the Pavilion.

"Wait," I said, turning towards Cameron. "Did she say 'beginners dance class'?"

 **Thanks for reading! I hoped you liked this chapter. I will be letting you know if I bounce back between POV's. I think next chapter will be from Dee's point of view. Anyway, please review! It will keep me writing! Lots of love!**

 **-greendaychick777**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Lydia's POV

The next day started like this: I woke up at six, grabbed an apple, and went for a run around the camp. I came back at 6:45, took a quick shower, and got dressed in my dance clothes. After getting Tanya ready, we went to the Pavilion for a real breakfast.

I glanced around the room for Jake. Ever since our meeting yesterday, he was all I could really think about. Even when I focused on something else, he was always at the back of my mind. I saw him sitting at the Apollo table with Emma. He was talking with her, smiling and laughing. I felt my stomach flutter with jealousy before remembering that Emma and Jake were siblings and would not be hooking up, ever. Then, Jake looked up and our eyes met. I saw his eyebrows scrunched together a bit in confusion before I dropped my eyes to the ground and continued walking toward the legacy table.

I ate a quick breakfast of toast with Nutella on it and a cup of orange juice, whereas Tanya immediately went for the blue pancakes the nymphs always set out for her. Literally, ever since my dad introduced them to her, that's all she wants to eat for breakfast. When we were both done, I had only ten minutes to get my beginners dance class.

"Come on, baby," I said to Tanya, scooping her up into my arms. She immediately started squirming.

"I wanna walk!" she protested, trying to escape from my embrace.

"Uh huh," I said, shaking my head and walking toward the DayCare center. "You are gonna slow me down and I'm gonna be even more late than I already will inevitably be to my class." Tanya glared at me and crossed her arms but stopped squirming like her life depended on it. "I know, baby. But I really don't want to be more than fashionably late."

Five minutes later, Tanya was in the capable hands of Lina and I was on my way across camp to the Dance Studio. When I walked in, the first person I saw was Jake. Immediately, I looked away.

"Right," I said, and the class looked up. They were leaning against the wall looking extremely awkward. There were three thirteen-year-olds, a fifteen-year-old, a sixteen-year-old and Jake who was apparently nineteen like me.

I sighed. "Take off your shoes." As they did so I took off my own and grabbed a pair of slippy socks from the basket in the corner of the room.

As I pulled the socks on, I said, "Grab a pair. Large are usually at the bottom. Their distinctly bigger than the normal sized so you'll have no problem finding the one that fits."

I slipped and slid across the polished floor to the speaker port where I set up the dance Playlist on my phone.

"Alright, newbies, let's start with a warm up." Somehow, just as I said that, Sexy and I Know It (my favorite warm up song, even though it's really old) started playing. I grinned and nodded to the shocked faces of my class.

"Yeah, I'm that good. Now," I said clapping my hands together and standing in front of the class, "the first thing I want you to do is find a spot in the room where you can see yourself in the mirrors and you can turn in a circle with your arms out like this." I held out my arms and spun in a circle.

I glanced into the mirror and made sure that everyone was in their places. "Ok, we're going to start with some stretches. So put your left arm behind your head and keep it in place with your right hand on your wrist like this. We're going to hold that for fifteen seconds. Now, switch...Now, grasp your left wrist with your right hand again but this time, across your chest...Switch! Good...Now, do you know the flamingo? Yeah? Ok, we're going to hold that for fifteen seconds...and switch! Nice, and if you ever have trouble balancing, just stare at something that is completely stationary and focus on that one point. I know that kind of hard to do in here because of the open ceiling and all the mirrors but you should be able to find something. Now, we're going to sit down with our legs in front of us and just place our hands on our knees. Ok, move to your shins. Good. You guys are brilliant at this. Now, to your ankles, the tops of your feet, your toes, and finally the backs of your feet, I want you to go as far as you can without serious hurting yourself and just hold that position."

I glanced around the room through the mirror and saw that most of my students were grasping their ankles. Only Jake had managed to grab his toes, but I could tell the stretch was taking all his concentration. I, of course, had completely folded over and had my hands splayed across the floor, toes pointed.

"Nice!" I said, sitting up.

My class copied me and watched as I then spread my legs out on the floor as wide as I could. I know that sounds extremely sexual, but there's no other way to say it. Again, my class copied me. My legs were much more spread out than any of theirs which is most likely because I could be doing a full straddle split right now if I wanted.

"Okay," I said, "I want you to reach to the left as far as you can, trying again to grasp your toes or feet. Good. Now, we're going to hold that for fifteen seconds...Now, switch!...Alright. We now want to reach in the middle of your legs as far as we can while keeping our palms flat on the floor. Good. Ok, I think we're done with stretches. How does everyone feel?"

I stood up and turned around for the first time since we had taken our positions. My class was in different stages of getting up as they nodded to me in silent assent of "okay-ness."

"Great! Now, let's get to dancing." Right on cue, my friend Justin entered the studio. I waved him over and put my hand on his shoulder. "Class, this is my dance partner Josh Finchley, son of Athena. We're going to give you guys a demonstration of the type of dance you are going to be learning here. You may find it "inappropriate" but dancing is meant to be an expression of emotion. Anyway," I turned to Justin, "Spaceship Coupe?"

"Definitely," Josh said.

I walked over to my iPhone and skipped through my playlist to the song by Justin Timberlake **(I suggest you look up the song on YouTube so you can get a sense of what the dance felt like)**. I set a delay time of five seconds so we could get in position. I pressed play and rushed to stand in front of Josh, my back pressed against his torso. I placed my hand behind his neck and closed my eyes as the song started.

And then, we danced. It was sexy, edgy, and smoother than fresh Nutella. I glanced at Jake occasionally and saw that his mouth was hanging open as Josh and I spun, ground together, and stretched our bodies in graceful arcs and lines. Some moves were quick and jerky while others were fluid and gentle.

When we hit the bridge, Josh and my faces were so close, another inch would have brought us to a kiss. It took all my will-power to not look away from Josh and to Jake.

The dance ended with Josh and I in the same position that we started, eyes closed.

Panting slightly, I pulled away from Josh and paused the music before the next song could play.

"Okay," I said, gasping as I tried to catch my breath. "Before you ask it, no me and Josh are not an item. That would be a) super weird because he's my uncle, and b) we're not attracted to each other that way. So, in dance, you will have to learn how to cope with people you may not like or even know, which is similar to battle. You need to be prepared to be able to handle any kind of situation, person, or monster. That is just one of the reasons we teach dance here. Plus, it's really fun. So, now we are gonna do some solo dancing. I'm going to dance to a different JT song and you guys are going to try to follow along with my moves. Okay?"

There was a murmur of consent.

"Great! Let's get this party started!"

I slid happily over to my phone again and turned on That Girl by Justin Timberlake. I got in position as the intro played. Then, I began to dance, the beginning was simple, but then I began mouthing the words and going through the choreography I had already made for the song. I began smiling as the song continued to play. I loved the message of the song, the beat, and the differences in tempo throughout the song.

I continually looked at Jake and found his eyes fixated on me as I danced. He was very good. His movements were almost in exact timing with my own.

I slowed down to simple swaying and snapping as the music petered out at the end. I looked up at the mirror and grinned at my class through the mirror.

As I walked out of my dance class, Jake ran up behind me.

"Hey!" he said.

I turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi, uh, I just, uh, wanted to say that, uh, your class was great. I, um, really enjoyed it."

"Thanks!" I said. "I'll look forward to seeing you later then. Jakob."

With that, I walked away, not realizing that I was instinctively swaying my hips as to flirt further with the man who I would be trying my hardest to get to know for the rest of summer.

 **Hi! thanks so much for reading! Please Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. The music? the dancing? the flirting? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been pretty distracted by school. I'll try to update as much as possible. Thanks again!**

 **-alwayslivfabulous**

 **ps. I updated Chapter Four a bit so that you can picture the dance studio a bit better. also, i am a bedroom dancer, not a real one... ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

-One Week Later-

It was 6:15 in the morning and I wanted to get a half hour of sleep before I had to wake up and go for my morning run. Unfortunately, the gods had other plans for me.

I stepped in the front door as quietly as possible and closed it behind me. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin. Two gods were standing in my kitchen. Well, technically only one was. The other, the woman, was sitting on our plossy counter island.

"Lord Poseidon, Lady Athena," I said, clumsily kneeling on the cold tile of the kitchen, "it is an honor-"

"Save it, honey," Poseidon said quickly. "Stand up, this is a casual conversation."

I did as I was told and stood up shakily, straightening my very short, tight dress carefully.

"So," I said, still whispering, "what brings you to Jackson Mansion?"

"We have something to tell you," Athena said, looking even more serious than usual. "However, before we tell you, let it be known that this was not our decision. It was the decision of my father Zeus, his wife, and Aphrodite. We tried to overrule them but...they insisted."

"Okay…" I said, slightly worried now. "What is it?"

Athena and Poseidon sighed and shared a look.

"Honey," Poseidon said, "the gods are taking Tanya."

"WHAT?!" I cried, almost forgetting to be quiet and not wake Tanya. "What do you mean you're taking her? Did I do something wrong because I am pretty damn sure that I have been working my ass off to keep her safe and happy."

"No, no, Dee. It's not anything that you did. It's...Jake."

"Oh. What about him?"

"I think you know, Dee."

Poseidon stared at me until I looked up and met his eyes.

"So, you're telling me that the gods are going to take away my daughter because her father has come to camp?"

"Well," Athena said, "it's not just that. My almighty father Zeus believes that taking Tanya will help urge you on your way to telling Jake that he is her father."

"But if you take her, then I won't be able to show Jake how wonderful she is. He won't be able to bond with her," I contradicted.

"That's the thing, honey," Poseidon said. "He already has. When a parent and their child look at each other for the first time, a special bond that no other two people can have. The moment that you and Tanya saw each other, you guys connected. When two people who are meant to spend the rest of their lives with one another meet, they connect. It happens with parents, lovers, and friends. That theory of soulmates that you have? That is what this is in reality."

I didn't speak for a moment. I just looked at my grandparents in awe of what had just been relied to me. It made sense, but I still found it absurd.

"So," I said after a few seconds of silence, "just to clarify, you both are saying that Zeus, Hera, and Aphrodite want to force me into telling my baby-daddy that he's the father of the child that he's only known for a few days and apparently has an undying connection with?"

"That is correct," Athena said.

"And they are trying to achieve this by taking her away from me forever until I can accurately judge him and then decide on whether or not to tell him that he has a child?"

"Yes. That's everything, well except for the fact that you only have until the end of the summer to tell him and if you don't you will never see your daughter again, but other than that...you covered all of it."

I sighed.

"Well, this still sounds completely insane-" thunder rumbled close by "-but I have no choice. How long to I have with her before she leaves?"

"About a week," Poseidon said.

"Wonderful," I responded sarcastically. "Well, thanks for telling me the news of the century. You can go now because I would appreciate some sleep so I can be ready for the next day where I will be spent my last few moments with my daughter who I have taken care of _by myself_ , mind you, for her entire life."

"Why do you do that?" Athena asked as I was walking out of the kitchen.

"Why do I do what?" I asked dryly.

"You go all...sarcastic and blunt when something bad happens."

"Well, let's see. I don't know but it might be that you have just thrown the largest bombshell on my head that I have ever encountered. But, of course, I might wrong with everything else that I do in my personal life, according to your so called 'all-knowing' gods. I mean, I respect all of you and I think that your reign on earth is really magnificent but I just don't understand your logic when it comes to my life. As for everything else, well...I'm just generally salty when my life starts fucking up...again."

I stared pointedly at my grandparents in unashamed rudeness because, even though they were gods, I was an Olympus favorite.

"Alrighty, then," Poseidon said after a few moments of awkward, angry silence. "Athena, I think it's best if we leave our granddaughter to her thoughts...alone."

"You know what, Poseidon," Athena started turning around, "I don't give two shits about what you think is best…"

I sighed and trudged upstairs. It was obvious that my audience with the gods was over. Anyways, I had other, more important things to worry about now.

By the time I had gotten fully ready to sleep, I had collapsed on my bed and my alarm went off. I groaned into my pillow, raising a single hand to hit the off button on my alarm. I lay there for a few moments with my eyes closed, hoping for a few moments of sleep before I had to get up and run.

I know this probably sound mad to you mortals but I run every single morning at the same time. If I ever broke my schedule, my life would probably collapse around me because I would be so thrown off by the difference.

I forced myself to get up and change into my running clothes. In a split second decision, I grabbed a bottle of blue cherry coke and took a few sips. Feeling much more awake as the caffeine hit my system, I started running.

About fifteen minutes into my run, I started to regret my split-second caffeine splurge. My body was still going strong my stomach and brain wanted to regurgitate the caffeine and liquid. I felt the cherry coke slosh around in my stomach with each step, my brain whirring with energy like a hyperactive automaton.

Somehow, I made it through without stopping to throw up. I was feeling pretty proud of myself as I slipped in the kitchen door as quietly as possible, so I could creep upstairs to take a shower without having Tanya crying and trailing along behind me. This most definitely would happen if I wasn't as quiet as I could.

I deftly tiptoed upstairs and climbed in the shower, washing the sweat and grime off my body. Afterward, I felt ecstatic. I knew I was just going to get even more sweaty and disgusting later but I didn't care. Taking my morning shower was the reason I was able to get through the rest of my day.

After dressing in a blue tank top and black shorts, putting on my face (aka make-up), and packing my bag for the day, I went and woke my daughter up. The day started like it always did: dressing Tanya, walking to breakfast, making awkward eye contact with Jake, running to drop Tanya off before my first activity.

Today that activity was my advanced dancers. We have been working on a dance for a really long time. I worked on perfecting the choreography which was especially hard because we used the exact choreography from the video. The video of Call Me Baby by EXO (Korean version). **(I recommend you look it up on YouTube so you can understand the amazingness of the dance moves and song. My favorite member is Kai [the first guy you see])**

As soon as I walked in, the intro started. Since I was the first dancer/singer, I immediately slipped off my shoes and got in position. The dance was so complicated, my brain was just barely keeping up. We barely talked that day. We just danced, over and over again.

By the end, we had about one minute before my next class, the beginners, would start, but it was almost perfect so I had them run it one more time. The moment I started to sing and dance, I saw Jake staring, open-mouthed at us through the window that was actually the door to the dance studio. I smiled inwardly as I delivered pelvic thrust after pelvic thrust to the mirror, where Jake could clearly see me. I knew what I was doing to him and I knew he liked it. I was pleased to be turning him on. Call me cruel and vain, but I love showing off what I can do and what I got.

When we finished, we had gone through the entirety of the dance perfectly, we held the final position for a few seconds before I cracked up. I started laughing and whooping. I probably would have looked insane if the rest of my dancers hadn't also started laughing. We hugged each other and congratulated each other on our success of the song.

"Alright, guys!" I said, turning and facing my group, still grinning. "We need to do it just like that for the show on Friday. That was perfect! Please continue to practice on your own time. I'll see you in a few days! Now get out, I'm late to start my next class."

As I turned to pause MAMA by EXO-K which was still blasting through the speakers, Jake came up behind me and said, "You were incredible! I mean, I've see you dance, but not like that. Do you think you could teach me?"

I grinned at him, leaning against the stereo. "What do you think this class is for, Jake?"

"No, no," he said shaking his head and smiling slightly. "I mean, that k-pop dancing. It's called k-pop, right?"

"Yeah, it's the boy band EXO. They're my favorite. Kai, the one I replaced in Call Me Baby is the main dancer of EXO-K and my bias."

"Bias?"

"Yeah, the idol you like the best. And an idol is like a celebrity. Anyway, k-pop dancing is the hardest, most complicated dancing I've ever experienced. That's why I teach it to my advanced dancers, rather than beginners like you. But if you want to try, I have some freetime, well relatively free time. Tanya is definitely going to be there because the Demeter kids can't keep an eye on her all the time. Anyway, yeah, I'll teach you. Meet me here at 4:15 this afternoon and we can start. Come ready with clothes you can dance and sweat it. It's going to be a workout. Now, we have to get to class. Scoot!"

I grinned to myself as I turned back to the stereo and Jake walked back to the group. He had definitely enjoyed the performance. If I taught him how to dance like that, not only would I have a better dance partner but it was also a good chance for Jake to get to know Tanya, even if it was only for a week. It would be better for them to bond first, rather than just drop that huge fucking bombshell on him without him knowing who the fuck we were talking about.

I realized that my hands were clenched around my iPhone and that I was frowning rather rudely at my dance playlist. I shook my head and hit shuffle.

I got through the class easily but I couldn't help but think about my session with Jake at four. I was excited to teach him, but I was also extremely focused on him getting to know Tanya before...before...she was gone.  
I wiped a tear from my cheek that I hadn't realized had spilled over, put on a smile, and turned to my class as the warm-up music started playing.

 **Hi! I know it's been ages since I've posted but, I've been distracted by homework and my new obsession, EXO. I love them dearly. Kai is my personal bias. Anyway, if you're in to pop music, you should totally check them out. If you're in to any kind of music like I am, you should definitely check them out. If you're not in to that particular group, just check out k-pop and c-pop in general. Let me know what you think in the comments. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

I arrived at the dance studio promptly at four with Tanya. Jake arrived about two minutes after. Tanya was still complaining about the lack of snack and the fact that we weren't going directly home.

"Mummy! I want something to eat!" she was saying as Jake entered through the glass door. I nodded at him quickly before replying to Tanya.

"Tani, baby, look. We have a guest. Do you remember Jake?" I asked Tanya, pointing toward Jake's hesitant form. Tanya immediately ran to him and looked up into his face, studying it with a slight frown on her face.

Jake looked down at the tiny girl standing at his feet and waved sheepishly, smiling slightly. Tanya's frown deepened. Then, suddenly, she wrapped her arms around Jake's legs and clung to him.

"I remember you!" she announced.

I giggled at Jake's expression as he stood stock still with a three-year-old girl hanging on him like her life depended on it. Finally, I stood up and helped Jake pry Tanya off his legs.

"Sorry," I said to Jake as I picked Tanya and held her firmly on my hip. I started to bounce and sway back and forth out of habit. "She can be very clinging if she likes you. I hope she won't be too much of a distraction while I teach."

"No, no," Jake said quickly, ruffling Tanya's hair lightly, making her grin at him. "I love kids. Especially this one." And he began to tickle her. Tanya squealed and launched herself into Jake's arms from my own.

Jake tickled her for a bit before setting her down where my stuff was as I instructed him. I pulled out my last protein bar from my backpack, unwrapped it, and handed it to Tanya.

"Now, that's I have, Tani, so don't ask for more. We'll have dinner in a bit, okay?" I asked my daughter. Tanya nodded and quietly bit into the chocolate covered bar. "So, do you want to watch Mummy dance or work on your reading?"

"Both!" Tanya declared.

"Ok, you can switch back and forth if you want, but I don't want you running off or disrupting me and Jake. You got that, baby?"

"Yes, Mummy!"

"Good girl." I kissed her forehead and handed her _The Sea of Monsters_ by Rick Riordan.

As I turned back to Jake, I noticed he was staring at me in surprise.

"What?" I asked him.

"A three-year-old girl can read _Percy Jackson_? Don't you think that's a little hard for someone that young?" Jake asked, doubtful.

"She's a descendant of Athena, of course she's going to be smarted than the average mortal child. I was reading _Harry Potter_ when I was her age. My mother was reading _Twilight_. **(Please don't judge me for having a past obsession with Twilight. _)** Athena's children have always been above averagely smart and they always will be. It's just a fact."

"Hm," Jake said, scrunching his eyebrows together in a way that reminded me so much of Tanya that I realized that I had forgotten that he was her father.

I quickly got up and made my way toward the stereo and plugged my phone in once again.

"We're going to start with a simple-ish dance for the song BANG BANG BANG by BIGBANG. I'll show you the dance first and then we'll run it again with you doing your best to follow along. I've tried to teach k-pop dancing to other people before who have asked for it but they didn't really get it. Like my ex-girlfriend, she is, obviously, a female and EXO dances are really meant to be danced by men so it was really hard for her. What I'm trying to say is that you probably will have an easier time learning the dance. Ok-"

"Wait," Jake interrupted. "I just have one question, are you in to guys?"

I laughed slightly before hesitating. "Well...yes…? I guess you could say that."

"What the fluff is that supposed to mean?" Jake asked, confused.

I giggled again. "Sorry, it's just that was really cute."

"What?"

"'Fluff'? Really?"

Jake looked even more confused.

"Oh, never mind. What I mean is that I'm in to both guys and girls equally."

"So what does that make you?"

"Um, bisexual. Duh." He thought about for a moment before comprehension crossed his face. "Ok, let's get started."

I pressed play on the song and ran to the middle of the studio and started clapping along with the music. I started the dance, rapping and singing along with BIGBANG. I could see Jake jamming out to the upbeat song in the back.

As the song ended. A slower softer song started: Miracles in December by EXO. I couldn't help but switch ballet mode and beginning the choreography I had created for the song. In the mirror, Jake was sitting next to Tanya, open-mouthed as he and Tanya stared at my dancing.

As I was dancing, I started thinking about how in a few days time. My daughter would be gone, maybe forever. Tears started spilling down my cheeks for the second time that day. I continued to dance until the slow, sweet ending.

I quickly wiped the tears from my cheeks and paused My Lady by EXO as it automatically started playing.

"Okay," I said, turning to Jake with a forced smile on my face, "let's go through BANG BANG BANG again. I want to see how you do."

Jake obediently stepped forward as I started the song again.

Jake was really good at dancing. I had seen a bit of it in the beginner class but he was so much better with the k-pop music. At the end of the session, I paused the music and then stood, looking at Jake,

"Where the hell did that come from?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, wiping his face with a paper towel. I was caught slightly off guard when he did that. It was so damn sexy.

I quickly blinked away the gif of him doing that over and over again in head and said, "Your dancing. It was really good. I think I want to move you into my advanced class."

"Really?" he said, looking up with an adorable puppydog expression. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah."

We looked at each other for a few seconds, but I looked away when his eyes flicked from my eyes to my lips. I cleared my throat.

"I have to get Tanya to dinner. I'll see you later." With that, I scooped up my stuff, grabbed Tanya's hand, and ran to the Mess Hall.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have a quick announcement before I start the chapter. If you want to see more detail in what Lydia is wearing every chapter, you can go to my profile and there will be links. Also, there is going to be a slight Mortal Instruments crossover in this chapter. Thanks so much! ENJOY! (Please Review. I would love feedback!)**

 _Chapter 9_

That night, I put Tanya to bed and crashed on my bed for a few hours until 11 o'clock. Then, I got up and put on my outfit for work which was a red bustier top with an easy access zipped down the front, tight black leggings, and sexy black fuck-me-pumps. I put on my makeup, grabbed my leather jacket, and walked as quietly as I could out of the house.

I had walked to the top of Half-Blood Hill when I heard someone say, "Dee? What are you doing here?" Without thinking, I pulled out my favorite knife from the inside of my jacket and had it against the speaker's throat before he'd finished talking. However, I quickly withdrew as I saw as I turned that it was Jake.

"What the fuck, Jake?! Don't do that! And what the fuck do you think you're doing out here?! Just because you're new doesn't mean the cleaning harpies won't kill you if they catch you out here past curfew!"

"I could as you the same thing, _Lydia_ ," Jake said, his voice full of sass as he crossed his muscular arms across that hard chest…

 _Snap out of it!_ I thought to myself as I caught myself staring at Jake's chest.

"Look, I have an excuse because I work for the better of the camp, but you-"

Jake interrupted me. "Wait, what do you mean you 'work for the better of the camp'?"

"Look, we don't have time. I need to get to work and _you_ need to get to bed. Goodbye."

I turned around to continue down the hill, but Jake grabbed my shoulder. With my knife still in my possession, I brought my hand up and slashed at his hand. It wasn't a deep cut, but I could tell it definitely hurt him by the loud yell he let out. His hand dropped from my shoulder as he clutched it to his chest.

"Marvelous!" I said angrily. "Now I've hurt you and you definitely just blew our cover. I guess you can come with me. Let's go! Before they catch up to us!"

I grabbed Jake's good hand and pulled him down the hill behind me. We ran to the motorcycle I had parked next to the Camp vans.

"Here," I said as I pulled out some bandages and my canteen of nectar from the compartment on my bike. "You drink a bit, and only a bit, of this and I'll work on your hand. And when I say a bit, I'm talking one swallow. You're not gonna die from a little knife cut."

I watched as Jake followed my instructions and handed back the canteen to me. I put it away and began wrapping Jake's hand. When I was finished, I grabbed the two helmets I kept on my bike and handed one to Jake which was solid black, unlike the green and gray designs that flowed across mine, creating owls and tridents.

"Ok, hold on tight. I don't want you falling off and making me even more late than I probably will be," I said as I straddled the bike. Before I put my visor down, I said to Jake, "These helmets have mics, by the way. They'll turn on once I start the motorcycle. So I will here everything you say and you will hear everything I say. Usually, if I'm going to say something, it will be important so just...pay attention, okay? It would really suck if you died because of me."

Jake just nodded and climbed on the bike behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist which was exposed because of my top. I kick-started the bike and pulled out of camp and on to the road to the city.

We parked in the back of the Pandemonium, and I quickly hopped off the back of my bike. I pulled off my helmet, shook out my hair, checked my makeup in the side mirror, and started making my way to the back door.

Then, I remembered Jake. I turned and sighed. I would have to get him through the front door, because there was no way he was going to get in dressed in a tight black t-shirt, jeans, and black vans.

"Come on," I said to him. "Follow me." I started my walk as soon as we went around the corner to the front of the club. My walk was _the_ walk. The one where you sway your hips but it looks natural enough that people think that you're just really sexy.

I walked up to the bouncer, past all the people waiting in line. There were a few complaints but most people recognized me and kept quiet. I was the fucking queen of this club.

"Hey, handsome," I said to the bouncer.

He looked at me warily, but didn't say anything.

"So, babe, I was wondering if you could do me a favor. Can this guy get in to see my show? He's my guest."

The bouncer still didn't respond.

"Please?"

Still no response.

 _Fine,_ I thought. _Drastic times call for drastic measures._

"I mean, if you let him, you might get a little something-something for free later tonight." As I said this, I slowly began to pull the zipper of my bustier down until I was basically topless.

The bouncer's eyes widened. And stepped aside for Jake to go through.

"Thanks, babe," I said, kissing the bouncer's cheek, top still falling off my chest. I winked at Jake and mouthed, "I'll be on stage."

With that, I ran back to the back entrance and walked into the dressing room. I looked at the clock and saw that I had two minutes before I was supposed to be on stage.

 _Good thing I came prepared,_ I thought as I grabbed my mic and ran to the platform that would carry me onto the stage where I would perform my first song, All the Time by Jeremih.

As I rose onto the stage with the beginning of the song playing, I finally felt at home. I loved my job. I could do what I wanted while also saving the camp from probable war.

 **(I recommend looking up the song once again. It's very sexual, but if your reading this, I'm sure you can handle it.)** I began to dance and sing, and while I was doing so, I immediately started looking for Jake in the crowd of grinding masses. I spotted him at the bar with something that looked like Coca-Cola. I laughed a bit to myself in my head.

My body moved the music against walls, poles, men, women, anything while keeping up with the lyrics.

The next song was What Do You Mean? by Justin Bieber and I immediately switched gears into the more upbeat song with faster and more complicated choreography.

The Pandemonium isn't a strip club. It's a nightclub where people go to dance and get an eyeful of, well, me. I mean, I'm the main attraction. That's why the owners love me. I bring in all the customers.

I continued to dance for a few more songs until Don't Cha by Pussycat Dolls came on. And I start to sing and dance, my eyes on Jake. I walked over to him and pulled him on stage. I sat him down on the chair on the stage and began to serenade him. As the chorus started, the back-up dancers and I were showing our asses off to him. It was so fun. We were constantly touching him, winking, and dancing.

During the rapper's verse, I began to give Jake a lap dance. I could tell he was turned on. But soon the song ended and I gave him a kiss on the cheek before leading him off stage.

Four hours later, my shift ended and I went back out of the dressing room and was about get on my bike with Jake when the bouncer from earlier appeared in front of me.

"Hey," he said in a scary deep voice, "I thought we had a deal."

"Of course," I said sweetly. I pulled the helmet of my head and shook out my hair for the second time that night. I wrapped my arms around the bouncer's neck and kissed him full on. I felt his large hand run down my sides to my ass and squeeze it firmly before traveling back up to grab my breasts. I felt the zipper of my top slowly start sliding down it's track. It hurt but if I wanted this to be over soon, I would have to give him some satisfaction. I moaned loudly and pressed myself closer to him.

Sure enough, the bouncer pulled away soon and walked away. I waved flirtatiously at him before turning around and zipping my top back up.

Jake's face told me that he was surprised, a bit disgusted, but also a bit turned on.

"Come on," I said, putting my helmet back on.

As we set out down the streets of Manhattan, Jake used the microphone in the helmets for the first time.

"So, are you going to explain this whole 'job' situation?" he asked.

I sighed audibly. "The Pandemonium is owned by the Nephilim. They're basically like demigods but their half angel instead of god. And they're all half of the same angel Raziel. Anyway, they fight monsters as well, but they call them demons and think that Tartarus is a whole nother dimension or something. We've clashed before, so to keep the peace, we exchange demigods and Nephilim to do different jobs for either side. So, I was chosen to be a dancer for the Pandemonium. It keeps the Nephilim happy and Camp safe."

"Oh," Jake said, and he was quiet for a while. But after a few minutes he said, "Do you-do you enjoy it?"

I smiled to myself before answering. "Yes, I do. I love dancing, it's something I'm good at without the help of a god's power. That makes me feel special. And I get paid for doing something I love. And, you know, I save all the money for my daughter because I could die at anytime. I will always do my best to stay alive but nothing is ever certain in the life of a demigod. It is important for you to know that."

Jake didn't say anything in response. We stayed silent for the rest of the drive back to camp.


	10. AN Please Read!

**Hi! I'm sorry that this isn't a new chapter but I just realized that I didn't totally finish Chapter 9! SO, if you have already read it, I recommend you go back and read the end because I added a bit more. That's all really. Please remember to Read and Review! I love you guys! (whoever you are) 3 3 3**

 **-alwayslivfabulous**


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

For the next few days, the last days with Tanya, Jake and I met after our daily schedule and before dinner. Tanya was always there and I could tell that Jake really enjoyed being with her. Everytime he saw her, outside or during practice, he would wave to her and smile. Tanya _always_ waved back. It was basically the cutest thing ever, and it hurt me to know that she would be gone soon. I wondered constantly if he would notice when she was gone.

Jake and I also never talked about the incident with my job until Thursday afternoon when my best mates Emma and Lia ran into the studio where Jake and I were practicing Growl by EXO. As soon as I saw them, I stopped dancing and ran over to the port to pause the music. Then, I turned to my friends.

"What is it?" I asked excitedly, knowing that it probably had to do with a weekend outing. That would the only reason they would ever bother me while I was practicing.

"The Pandemonium," Lia said.

Emma nodded excitedly and added, "This Saturday night. Sixteen and up. And it's before your shift so you can just like sleep all day and party all night!"

I turned to Jake first, excitement crossing flowing between us before my eyes landed on Tanya. She would be leaving the next day to go to Olympus. Albeit, she would be leaving that evening after we had my grandparents over for dinner. But, still… Then again, it would be fun just to dance with my friends rather than the choreography that I'd practiced a million times.

I looked back at Lia and Emma. "I'm in," I declared.

"YES!" Lia exclaimed, giving Emma a high five. "That, right there, is what I really wanted to hear! This is gonna be so much fun! I have my outfit already picked out. And don't worry Emma, I'll loan you some of my clothes so that you fit in with the crowd at the Pandemonium."

Emma looked down at her faded orange t-shirt and jean cutoffs that had a few arrow holes in them from when the new campers would miss drastically in the Archery class she lead. She shrugged, used to Lia's constant disapproval of her fashion choice.

I grinned at the two of them. "Saturday night is Amy Winehouse night so I can dance in my outfit before I just stand around and sing for a few hours."

"Great!" Lia said. "We'll catch you later, then." She looked pointedly at Jake, winked me, and spun around, marching out the door with Emma close behind.

I turned around again smiled sheepishly at Jake. "So, do you think you want to visit the Pandemonium again and dance with me with everyone else, rather than on stage?"

Jake blushed, and I laughed at him. "Aw, honey," I cooed, patting his head. It was wet with sweat. "EW!" I cried, pulling my hand away and wiping it on my black jean shorts. "That was SO nasty." I shuddered before asking again, "So, are you gonna go?"

"Uhh," Jake hesitated, rubbing his damp hair the wrong way. "I think so. It's not like I have anything else to do on Saturday night."

"Great!" I said. "I'll see you Saturday night, then. Right now I have to take Tanya to dinner."

"Okay. I think I'll keep practicing for a few more minutes."

"Alright. See you!" I said as I gathered up my stuff and grabbed Tanya's hand, leading her out of the studio.

The next few days went by quickly as the anticipation for the outing grew, spreading throughout the camp. Finally, it was early Saturday afternoon, and I had finished dropping off Tanya with Eliza and Peter for the rest of the weekend until...well, until it was time for her to leave. I arrived in the Zeus cabin where Lia and Emma were waiting for me with all their stuff laid out on Lia's bed. A few of Lia's siblings were laying on their own bunks reading books, or watching YouTube. None of them looked up as I walked in, they were used to the constant visits we made to the cabin, and anyway, they were all younger than sixteen so they wouldn't be attending the outing that night.

"Hey!" I said, making my presence known to my friends. They barely looked up before Lia started talking.

"Okay, do you have all your shower stuff, makeup, and clothes?"

"Yes," I replied. Then I looked to Emma. "Do you have all yours?" I asked her.

"Yep! We're all set! Shall we begin then?" Emma asked excitedly.

Lia and I held up our blue and sea green loofahs respectively at the same time and said in perfect synchronization, "Let's do this."

About an hour later, we were out of the shower and standing in the bathroom wrapped in our towels.

"Okay," Lia said, "next step is lotion."

We each pulled out or favorite scent of body lotion from our bags filled with toiletries. Mine was Olive Body Butter from The Body Shop. I loved smelling it because it reminded me of my grandmother. Emma's was an Aloe Body Butter that she used a lot with her healing powers to cure sunburns (her specialty). Lia's was...a combination of things. She ended up pulling out four different kinds of lotion. This list was comprised of Wild Argan Oil Body Butter, Honeymania Body Butter, Strawberry Body Butter, and Coconut Body Butter. All of which were from The Body Shop.

"Girl," I said, pulling out my sassy American accent. "You are gonna smell like a bunch of flowers that just got shit on by a bunch of bees before being ground up in a nasty fruit smoothie in which someone thought it was a good idea to put in bread. Just choose ONE, okay? That way you won't smell disgusting."

Lia glared at me for a few seconds before putting back all her lotions, save the Coconut Body Butter.

"Thank you," I said, holding Lia's gaze for a moment before looking down at my lotion. We were silent for about half a second before we all burst out laughing.

"That description though!" Emma gasped through her peels of laughter.

"I know right!" Lia said. "You should be proud of that one!"

I giggled. "Thanks. Now, shall we get on with this."

"Damn right." Lia and Emma said together. We laughed again and opened our lotion containers.

After lotion, it was time to assemble our outfits. Lia had Emma's all laid out on her bed, and Emma started putting it on while Lia and I rummaged around to get all our stuff out. Once we were all dressed in our respective outfits, it was time to make the natural beauty we already had and make it shine with makeup. I had a specific way that I HAD to do my makeup, but Lia and Emma had free reign over theirs. Well, Emma didn't have total control over hers because Lia insisted on doing hers knowing that Emma would do something rash or too conservative for a night club. Lia at least trusted me to do my makeup right.

It us took a long time to do our makeup. Everything had to be perfect and symmetrical because we were all perfectionists. Plus, I had to do my hair in a certain way so that it was just the right amount of voluminous while still being modern. I would be the first blonde Amy Winehouse the world had ever seen.

Finally, it was time to slip on our ridiculously high heels and make our way down to the bottom of Half Blood Hill where the rest of the group would be. I immediately noticed Jake. I watched him give me a once over out of the corner of my eye as Lia, Emma, and I discussed the night ahead.

We arrived at the Pandemonium in chaos. The excited energy swirling around the campers was so intense that we nearly burst out of the van halfway to Manhattan. Lia, Emma, and I stumbled out on the pavement as soon as the van stopped, giggling and clutching at each other. It just so happened that Jake had become the new sass queen at the camp on the ride over. His stories from the orphanage and foster homes were so hilarious that we had barely stopped laughing the entire way to the Pandemonium.

Once we were assembled, we made our way into the club, easily passing the Security Guards. Lia, Emma, Jake, and I headed straight to the dance floor and joined the grinding masses. Upbeat dance music pounded through the many speakers placed strategically around the huge room. No one was on the stage at the moment. It was just a dance free for all.

I lost Jake as soon as Lia, Emma, and I found our place to dance. I decided not to worry about him. So it was just the three of us dancing together for a while until I felt large warm hands on my hips and a hard chest and legs against my back and thighs.

"Hey, there, beautiful," Jake's familiar voice whispered in my ear.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I was initially taken aback by Jake's words and I spun away from him. Shock flashed across his eyes but his face stayed calm. It was obvious that I had offended him.

Quickly, my mind racing, I made my decision.

"Oh, sorry!" I said, molding my face into an apologetic, sexy smile. "I thought you were someone else."

I made my way over to him slowly, taking my time with each step until I was directly in front of Jake with my chest pressed against his. Slowly, I raised my head to look in his eyes. He was staring at me with a smile playing around the corners of his lips. I smiled easily back at him and raised my hands to run them over his biceps, coming to a rest on top of his shoulders. Simultaneously, we began to move our hips with the beat of the music.

We stayed that way for a few seconds before Jake's hands brushed against my hips and we began to really dance. The song was upbeat and loud, but we were only looking at each other.

I could feel Lia and Emma's stares as we danced, but I didn't care. I could fill them in after the outing. For now, they would just have to endure.

We danced together for more songs than I could count. The beats and lyrics all blended together because all I was really aware of was the fact that Jake's head was dipping lower and lower as we danced until we were pressed completely against each other with my hands around his neck, his hands wrapped around my waist, his lips just inches from my own.

Almost without realizing, my lips brushed just barely against Jake's lower lips. Instantly, I loosened my hold on Jake's neck and bent myself back in a spectacular dip. Luckily, Jake didn't freak out and drop me. He just held on and took the abrupt dance move as his cue to take up a dance.

That was my favorite thing about Jake. He could read me so well. He knew exactly what to do at exactly the right time. He could balance my constant worrying about the structure I had forced on my life. He made it so easy for me to trust him. I almost doubted him, wondering if this was another cruel trick from the gods. First, they take...and then Tanya…

I shut the upsetting thoughts out of my mind and focused.

Jake and I were still very close together. Always touching, but always moving in synch. Then, the song changed. It was All the Time by Jeremih. I had performed the song many times but never with my own improvised moves, and especially not with someone like Jake. We began to dance. Jake's hands pushed the skirt of my dress up around my hips as we ground together, pulsing against each other at all the right times. I gasped as I felt Jake's growing erection push against my hips. My eyes closed, reveling in the moment, the connection...then the song ended, the feeling died, and Jake was staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes. I was panting slightly as I pulled away from Jake.

Then, without thinking, I grabbed Jake's hand. I began to pull him through the crowds toward the back of the club where seven solitary doors stood open. The rooms were dark, but I knew what was in them. Each room was equipped with a king sized bed, a small bedside table with a box of condoms, and a closet full of sex toys. But I was interested in the closet. I just wanted to get Jake in that bed with his clothes as fast as possible.

I lead Jake through the nearest door and pushed him down on the bed. I turned quickly to shut and lock the door before Jake grabbed my waist and pulled me down on top of him. I giggled as I hit his chest and twisted in his grip to find his lips with my own. I felt Jake smile against my lips before I slipped my tongue between them and met his own tongue.

As we made out, Jake's hands crept up from their resting place on my hips where the material of my skirt was bunched in his fingers to below the last layer of cloth and towards my underwear. I pulled away from him as soon as his fingers reached the tops of my underwear.

"Hold on, honey," I said sweetly in his ear. "I got this one." I spread my legs apart so that I was straddling his hips and sat up. My arms reached above my head as I reached for the zipper going down the back of my dress and began to unzip it. When the tag reached the bottom of the zipper, I let the straps fall from my shoulders. Beneath it was my "nude" strapless bra (because they never really are nude). From there I pulled my dress over my head and threw it on the floor.

All while this had been happening, Jake had slipped off his tight black t-shirt, so that when I leaned down to kiss him again, I could feel the press of his skin against my own.

Jake groaned against my lips and ran his hands over my torso. Finally, his hands reached my boobs and began to massage them gently which caused me to moan as well.

Then, shit got real. One moment we were making out with my legs straddling Jake's hips, and the next my back was pressed against the bed and my legs were locked around his waist. I gasped before Jake's lips connected with my own again. His forearms pressed the mattress down on either side of my head.

I ran my hands over Jake's hard chest, feeling every ridge and bump. He wasn't perfectly sculpted like a bodybuilder but he had just the right amount of definition to attract wandering eyes. Somehow, my hands found the waistband of his black jeans. My fingers fumbled at the button and zipper, but I managed to get them undone. Jake, realizing what I had done, finally sat up to pull his jeans off, taking his boxers with them and slipping on a condom as he went. It gave me a moment to breath and slip off my own underwear.

We connected again, and I reveled in the feeling of every inch of our skin pressing against each other. We fell on the bed again, my legs around Jake's waist and his arms on either side of my head. Jake pulled away from my kisses for a moment, positioning himself at my entrance.

"Jake," I finally said.

He looked up. "Yes?"

"I just want to warn you that it's been awhile since I've done this."

"What do you mean 'awhile'?"

"Oh, six months."

"Dee, that's not that bad."

"I know, it's just...the last time I had sex was with my ex-boyfriend."

"So? Do I know him or something?"

"No, it's just...I'll tell you later. It's not important right now."

"You sure you're ready?"

"Yeah." I pressed a quick kiss on his lips.

Then, Jake pushed into me. It didn't hurt badly, it just felt strange to have his cock expanding my pussy. He slid in rather slowly, so the sensation was drawn out, giving me time to get used to it. Finally, I breathed out and looked Jake in the eyes.

"I'm ready," I said simply. Jake nodded…

...and he began to push in and out of me. It was bliss. It didn't feel clumsy or awkward. It wasn't too fast or too slow. It was perfect.

With each thrust, I heard myself and Jake groan in unison. At some point, Jake leaned down to kiss me again, and I welcomed his lips, pushing my moans into his mouth.

Then, Jake hit a particularly sensitive spot and I had to break away from his lips. My back arched against the bed and I let out a loud moan.

"Jake!" I cried as he hit the spot over and over again. "I'm going to cum!"

"I'm so close!" Jake growled in my ear, before I felt my orgasm wash over me in a wave of pleasure. Jake shuddered against me a moment later as he orgasmed.

Finally, Jake rolled off and out of me. We laid on the bed together for a moment before I thought it would be a good decision to check the time. I got up and searched through my clothes and pulled out my phone, still naked. I unlocked it to see that I had a half an hour before I had to be on stage.

"Jake, honey?" I said, looking over at him on the bed. "Babe, I have to get ready for my shift tonight, okay?" Jake looked over at me. His eyes ran over my naked body that bathed in the light of my phone.

"You're so beautiful," he said, ignoring my question. I smiled at him before walking over and placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, love. I could say the same thing about you." I then proceeded to pull on my clothes and check my reflection in my phone. My lipstick had faded and my hair had deflated a bit but other than that, I looked fine. I pulled out my tube of lipstick and reapplied on the places that needed it before fluffing my hair back up a bit.

When I was finished, I turned around to see Jake pulling on his t-shirt and zipping up his jeans.

I smiled at him. "Ready to get back out there?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he responded. "I just want to know one thing. Where does this leave us?"

"Where do you want it to leave us?"

"Um, being a couple. Like, an official couple?"

"Then, there's your answer."


	13. AN Please Read! 2

**Hey, it's Liv! I have updated chapters 2 and 3 because I have decided to change a detail in the plot. Please go back and re-read the chapters! I would really appreciate it because it really influences the next chapter that I'm working on and I don't want any confused readers. If you're new to this story, cool! Don't worry about it! Just keep on reading because so far we've only just started this story. Thanks so much!**

 **-alwayslivfabulous**


	14. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

I ended up returning to camp on my motorcycle. The only reason I had was that I just didn't want to face Lia, Emma, **AND** Jake all at once. So yeah, I was basically being a total wimp to my new boyfriend and best friends.

Anyway, once I got to camp, I tried to sneak back to Jackson Mansion so I could get some sleep, but I only got as far as the door when Lia and Emma grabbed me and pulled me into the woods nearby.

"Goddammit, guys! I was trying to get some sleep!" I reprimanded them.

"Whatever. I'm calling slut." Lia said.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"You just went and had crazy wild sex with someone you just met a week ago! And we know who he is to you Lydia. You can't hide it forever. But just when were you going to tell us he was the father?"

I opened my mouth to answer but no words came out.

"We're your best friends, Dee," said Emma. "You can't keep these things from us."

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Chiron," they said together.

"Of course he told you, that little shit."

"Well, it's a good thing he did because I don't know if you would ever have told us," Lia said, crossing her arms.

"I was always going to tell you; I just didn't know when. I guess, I thought I would tell you when I told...him."

"You're kidding me, right?" Emma said. "We're the best friends you've ever had and we love you so much! You told us about Jessica…"

"Don't talk about her." I said abruptly.

"Oh, shut up and let her speak," Lia contradicted. I closed my mouth.

"Thank you. Now, you told us about your theories on her and we believed you. You told us about how you got pregnant with Tanya _the first day we met_. And don't get me started on your fangirling when it came to Alex. Why is this any different? We knew you were into him, but we didn't know he was the one who seduced you! We figured you might not be sure about this after what happened with Alex and Jessica, but not telling us he was the father? That's not okay."

"Look, I'm sorry, guys. I've just been really stressed out lately because I've been trying to spend as much time as possible with Jake and Tanya together so that they can get to know each other and I can get to know him as a father and person," I finally said. I knew what was coming next, but I didn't know if my friends were going to be even more upset or actually worried about me.

"But why now? Why so quickly, so suddenly? You have tons of time to get to know him," Lia asked.

I sighed. Here it was. "Because…if I don't get them to connect now, I probably will never see Tanya again. And before you ask why, let me explain," I said quickly as Lia and Emma began to open their mouths to speak.

I ran my hand through my deflated, tangled hair before continuing. "About a week ago, Athena and Poseidon visited me as I was coming home from work, and they told me that the gods had reached some new decision…a decision regarding me and Tanya and, I guess, Jake. Basically, Zeus, Aphrodite, and Hera think that by taking Tanya away from me and threatening to keep her forever will help me along my way to telling Jake that he is the father by the end of the summer. By the vibes that I'm getting from this situation, I'm guessing that the gods want me and Jake to fall in love by the end of the summer and basically end up like my parents. Zeus wants a new OTP to obsess over and I don't have a choice because of the fact that I think I might actually be falling for Jake. I mean, I am his girlfriend now-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Lia said, holding her hands up to stop me. "Hold the fuck up. 'Girlfriend'?"

"Um, yeah," I said sheepishly. "We decided that after we…you know…did it."

"And why didn't you tell us that before we spent the bus ride home in awkward silence rather than probing him with questions about his feelings?"

"Because I didn't want to overwhelm him right after we had sex **AND** decide that we would be an official couple. Anyway, that's not the most important thing in this situation right now, so could you guys, you know, show a bit of sympathy."

Lia and Emma looked at each other before looking back at me. "Are you gonna cry or what?" Emma asked.

I started to shake my head before I let out a huge sob and ran into their waiting arms. Lia, Emma, and I stayed like that, just holding each other. I don't know how long it was until I remembered that it was Sunday morning and I had a daughter to send to Olympus in a few hours.

"Thanks, guys," I said, wiping snot from my nose. "You really are the best friends I've ever had and will ever have. I can't thank you enough for everything that you do, but right now I have to go get Tanya ready for this afternoon when my grandparents are going to take her away from me for the rest of the summer…hopefully. You never know, Jake might break up with me and end up hating camp and leave and-"

Lia had grabbed my face with her hands and my words stopped. "Lydia Elena Jackson. Get your shit together and woman up! You are not going to bail on your daughter or your boyfriend. You are a smart, strong, sensual woman and you are going to crush this weird ass declaration our almighty Zeus has proclaimed or whatever. Plus, Em and I will be here for you until the very end. And don't you forget that."

Lia released my face and stepped back. "Now get your ass in there."

When I walked into the mansion a few minutes later, my parents and Tanya were sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. My dad and Tanya each had a stack of syrup-drenched blue chocolate chip pancakes while my mum calmly ate a bowl of oatmeal with brown sugar, blueberries, and strawberries. Dad was reading out and explaining the comics to Tanya while Mum read the architecture section of the newspaper.

I cleared my throat and Mum and Dad looked up. Tanya continued to study the comics as I waved to my parents rather awkwardly. "I'm just going to pop up stairs for mo' and take a shower and stuff."

Dad gave me the thumbs up and they both turned back to their breakfasts.

I headed upstairs and turned on the shower so that it could warm up while I got my stuff together. I picked out a nice outfit, grabbed a fluffy white towel, and headed to the bathroom. I put my K-POP and C-POP playlist on shuffle and stepped into the now warm water. I took my time taking my shower, making sure to fully scrub my body of the grime from the night before. I was faintly award of movement and voices coming from downstairs but I ignored it and continued singing in bad Korean.

I dried off my body and pulled on my cute outfit. I applied my makeup, making sure it was on fleek. Once I was satisfied, I headed back down stairs. I nearly fell over though when I saw my new boyfriend dressed in a gray t-shirt and dark wash jeans kneeling on the floor while he played with Tanya. My parents sat on the couch watching them with slight smiles on their faces.

"Hey, babe," I said tentatively. If my parents cared that I had a new boyfriend, they didn't show it.

"Oh! Hey, Dee! I thought I'd stop by," Jake said cheerfully. He looked tired but his voice was filled with happiness.

"That's fine but I think you really need to get some sleep. You were up all last night-"

"So were you," Jake interrupted.

"Yeah, but I do this almost every night so I'm used to it. You how ever look like you haven't slept in days."

"Fine. I guess I am a bit tired."

"Babe, it's not that I want to get rid of you, it's just that I'm worried about you. I don't want you falling over from sleep deprivation because of me."

"I get it." Then, he did something I was not expecting. He stood up and kissed me full on the lips, grabbing my waist as he did so. The kiss was short but sweet and left me wanting more. "I'll go and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow though."

"Definitely." I smiled up at him. He grinned back before letting me go, waving to my parents, and walking out the door.

"I like him," my mom said finally. "I think he really gets you. He didn't seem offended at all when you asked him to leave. Plus, he was really good with Tanya. I think he'll make a great father to her."

I didn't say anything for a moment. Then, finally I said, "Yeah. I think so, too. Now, we just have to get him to believe that."

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I tried to make it extra long because it's been a while since a real update. Please remember to go back and re-read the first few chapters and I think I made changes to chapter 7. Anyway, I basically made it so that the sex that Jake and Lydia had when they were younger was consensual just to make it more realistic and less…disturbing…and morally wrong, I guess. Anyway, I hope you liked it and I'll see you next time!**

 **-alwayslivfabulous**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey, hi, how's it going? So, just so you know, I don't own the Percy Jackson Characters. I do, however, own the plot and the new characters. Also, please review because the hooligans that do are usually my best friends who I force to read my fanfiction. So yeah, reviews would be appreciated. I will respond to any reviews at the beginnings of my chapters, so any questions, comments, or constructive criticism are welcome. Thanks! Love y'all! 3**

 _Chapter 13_

After Jake left, I spent the rest of the morning playing with Tanya. After lunch, I put her down for a nap that was really for me because I was still really tired from staying up the whole night. Tanya and I slept until dinner which Mum made. I was happy to rest and be away from everything for a few hours, even if I had nightmares of this night being the last time I saw Tanya. I imagined her feeling abandoned by a mother and father who did not truly love her. I imagined everything I tried so hard to give her come falling apart into the depths of Tartarus. That might worry the normal person, but when you're related to the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, fear only drives you forward.

I woke to Tanya jumping on me excitedly. "Mum!" she yelled in my ear. "Mummy! Great grandpa and grandma are here! C'mon! Let's go have dinner with them!"

"Alright, honey, let's go." I said, sitting up. I picked up Tanya and settled her on my hip before heading to the bathroom to make sure I was presentable. My long lasting makeup was still flawless, and there were no serious wrinkles in my clothes from being curled up on my bed for six hours. Afterward, we headed downstairs to the dining room.

Athena and Poseidon were sitting at the table with my mother and father as the dining room with Tanya. I sat Tanya down at her seat next to me before walking around the table to hug my grandparents.

"Hey, honey," Poseidon said as he hugged me back and kissed my cheek, his beard scratching against my face.

"Hey," I said back, trying to sound cheerful. I forced a smile on my face as I sat down at the table and started to pull plates toward me and Tanya. My family sat in comfortable silence as we all got our food.

"So," Athena said, breaking the silence of forks and knifes scraping against the plates, "how was work last night, Lydia?"

"Fine," I answered politely, not looking up from my plate. "It was an Amy Winehouse night, so I didn't have to do much dancing. I was mostly just singing. But the singing is pretty strenuous, so I'll probably be doing a lot of dancing Monday night."

"Monday night? What about tonight?" Poseidon asked, confused.

I answered quickly, "Oh, tonight's my night off. I get them every once and a while."

"I see." My mom looked over at me suspiciously. She knew that it was true that I had the night off, but she was used to me telling her before hand. She always liked to plan these family outings, but, to be honest, I hated them. I knew I would hate them even more when Tanya was gone, because it just wouldn't be the same.

The meal continued in silence, and soon, we were all sitting at the table, staring at the remnants of our meals on our plates.

"So," I said finally, breaking the deafening silence, "shall we get on with this?" I stood up from the table and walked to the front entrance of the house where Tanya's stuff was waiting.

I was angry, and suddenly so. I didn't know why. It just seemed as though everything that was happening around me at that moment sucked dick. And it sucked hard. It sucked that Tanya was going. It sucked that I was being forced to fall in love, yet willingly at the same time. It sucked really hard that I might never see my daughter again. At that moment, it seemed like the only thing that didn't suck was the fact that I had Jake. He was my boyfriend, officially, and I was ready to face anyone who tried to get in my way.

I waited for the rest of my family to meet me in the entryway. Tanya came running toward me first, her curls, so like her father's close cropped hair, streaming out behind her. As she collided with me, she hugged my bare legs and sat down on my feet.

"Where are we going, Mummy?" Tanya asked me innocently. I frowned down at her before picking her up and settled her on my hip. I used one hand to lift her chin to look me in the eye.

"Tani, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I'm not going with you, but you are going to go with Nana and Papa **(A/N: I didn't think that Poseidon and Athena would appreciate being called Great Grandma and Great Grandpa so I came up with those like "kid names" for Tanya to call them.)** for a while." I said carefully.

"Will I see you?" Tanya asked.

"No, not for a while, baby." Tears welled in Tanya's eyes. I released her chin and pulled her against my chest, burying my face in her hair.

My eyes began to fill with tears as well when Tanya spoke again, "But I don't want to go a day without seeing you, Mummy."

"I know, Tani. I don't want to either."

Tanya lifted her head to look at me. There were two tracks of tears down her face and her eyes and nose were red like mine got whenever I cried. "If you don't want to, then why are we doing it?"

"Because…because it's best for you and I only want what's best for you, even if that means not seeing you everyday. We all have to give some things up for the better of others sometimes."

Tanya looked me directly in my red rimmed, sea green eyes for a moment before saying, "Okay."

I hugged her once more before setting her back on the ground. I reached over to grab her little shoes and helped her put them on. I handed the handle of her suitcase to my grandfather before turning to Athena.

"Tell your father, I hope he's happy with his decision," I said coldly to her.

"Lydia-" Athena started. I cut her off.

"Don't. Just go before I change my mind about letting you do this. I am trusting the gods with Tanya. If any of you let me down, you all will feel my wrath." I looked intently at Poseidon and Athena, and, in turn, they took a step back as my true power radiated off of me.

Then, I picked Tanya up, kissed her one more time on the top of her head, and handed her to my grandmother.

"I'm going to miss you, Tanya. And I love you so much. Always remember that," I said, tears running silently down my cheeks.

Tanya sniffled but nodded. Then, Poseidon, Athena, and my daughter began to glow. My parents and I looked away, and when the glow faded, we looked back and they were gone.

 **Hey! I hope you enjoyed that! It was a little short but, I'm trying to end my chapters in good places. Anyway, its been a while, I know, but I will try to update soon. Thanks so much! Please review! 3 3**

 **-alwayslivfabulous**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey, guys! I'm actually writing this right after I finished the last chapter. I have found that my Sexy Songs Playlist on Spodify (follow me at alwayslivfabulous) really helps with getting shit done. So…that's exciting. *cranks up NCT U* Also, I have started listening to BTS and am close to calling myself an A.R.M.Y. as well as currently being an EXO-L. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There's gonna be some fluff. Finally, I do not own PJO or HOO. That ish is all Uncle Rick. Love you! 3**

 **P.s. You know when you can feel a layer of oil on your face after you work out? I hate that feeling…**

 _Chapter 14_

It's been about a week since Tanya left with my grandparents and I hadn't heard a single thing about how it was going. There had been no contact whatsoever in any shape or form from the gods in that week and I was getting nervous. I knew the gods were watching me. Every time I kissed Jake good morning or good night, I knew they saw it.

As for Jake's reaction to Tanya's disappearance, he noticed the moment I walked in to breakfast on Monday morning without her. Not being able to lie to him, I told him the truth. Well, most of it. I just left out the detail that it was all to get him to be Tanya's actual father.

Anyway, I was in the dance studio, as always, and practicing my part of a new group dance that I was working on with my intermediate dancers. It was to the song Treasure by Bruno Mars. **(A/N: You know the drill: Listen to the song to get the real feel of a possible dance. Btw, I'm not a real dancer, I'm just a closet/dance floor dancer. I have no training or skills. I just know how to work what my momma gave me. So these dances described, are not choreographed at all.)** There was one part that I kept on messing up on. It was during the very end of the chorus. I was supposed to spin and do these really fast steps right after. However, I would always fuck up and come out of the turn too slow, thus missing the timing for the steps. I was about to try the part for the millionth time when I heard the door of the dance studio open. I spun around and ran to pause the music.

Assuming that it was Jake who had entered the studio, I called out, "Hey, babe! I was just practicing for the intermediate group but we can do something instead…"

I trailed off at the end of my sentence. Instead of my boyfriend standing in the doorway of the studio, I saw Jessica Kim, my ex-girlfriend. She looked as beautiful as ever with her long straight dark brown hair, died ombre light brown at the ends. Her tall willowy figure had fit wonderfully against my own shorter, curvy one. Her dark almond shaped eyes, however, had lost the shine they'd had when we'd first started dating. But, that detail was the one thing I was ready for.

"Oh, hey…Jess. What are you doing here?" I asked politely.

"Nothing in particular, I just wanted to ask you something." Jessica's voice rolled over me like smooth honey, filling my chest with a strange heat.

"Sure," I said, but my voice was a bit hoarse. Jessica began to stalk toward me, her eyes never leaving my own.

"I heard something about a week ago…about you, and I was wondering if you could…clear it up for me."

"What is it?"

"Well," she paused, now standing directly in front of me. She broke her gaze from me and tapped her perfectly manicured finger against her lip. "I don't quite remember the specifics, but the basic gist I got from it was that you were dating again. And," she leaned forward then, placing her hands on either side of my hips and on the speaker behind me. Her face was inches from my own when she spoke the words I'd been dreading, "I heard that it was Jakob. The new guy."

"So, what if I am? Am I not allowed to have a boyfriend?" I placed my hands on my hips, effectively pushing Jessica's arms away from my sides. She straightened up and glared at me, any politeness gone.

"Of course you're allowed to date, but, in my opinion, it should be me." Her voice dropped to a whisper, her warm breath, caressing my face. "I think we both remember what happened last time you tried to date someone other than me."

"Oh, I remember. And if you try that same shit again, I will find a way to prove that you are guilty. And I will make sure that you will pay. I can at least promise you that." I matched the level of her voice but my eyes held all the aggressiveness I intended.

We stared each other down for a few seconds before Jessica turned around and stalked out of the studio. "You don't want to have to break your promises, Lydia!" she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"Don't worry, Jessica! I won't." I watched Jessica disappear into the trees, heading back towards camp.

That afternoon, I met up with Jake to get some ice cream at a local shop just outside of camp. We'd been planning this trip for a while because we'd both craved the sweet, creaminess that cooled us off so efficiently.

We met at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. I saw Jake first and started running down the hill. He turned around and opened his arms. I ran into them. Jake picked me up and spun me around. When my feet landed back on the ground, I reached up and kissed him. My hands were in his hair. His hands were on my waist, moving up my back, bringing me closer. I smiled against his mouth when he slid his tongue lightly against my lips, letting him in gladly.

We broke apart after a minute. I grinned up at my boyfriend for a moment before I let go of him and opted for holding his hand. He laced his fingers through mine and smiled, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep!" I said excitedly. And we headed down the road toward the ice cream shop.

"So, how was your day?" I asked, absentmindedly swinging our hands between us.

"It was fine, but…" Jake started.

"'But' what, babe?"

"There was something that happened that I want to ask you about."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well," he scratched his head with his free hand, looking uncomfortable, "I was in the area practicing my thrusts and stuff-" I bit my lip, remembering Jake thrusting into me that night only eight days ago "—and this girl came in. She was really pretty and looked really put together so I assumed she was a daughter of Aphrodite. I'd also seen her hanging out with a lot of the Aphrodite kids around camp. Anyway, I stopped practicing and asked her if she needed anything. She said that she had heard that we were together and wanted to know if…if I wanted things to be serious between us. I said…yes. She just nodded at first, then she pulled out a dagger out of no where and disarmed me. She pushed me on the floor and said that if I didn't stay away from you, she would kill me. Then she just walked out."

We had reached the shop and were standing just outside the door. I looked down at my feet, not being able to meet his eyes.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said finally. "But let's get our ice cream and sit down first, shall we?"

Jake just nodded and we walked in. I ordered a small cookie-fudge sundae with cookies and cream ice cream. Jake just went with a medium brownie-fudge sundae with chocolate ice cream. We took our seats facing each other.

I ate only a few bites of ice cream before I started my story. "So, you know that I'm bisexual, right? And that I had a girlfriend? Well, Jessica, the girl you met at the arena is my ex-girlfriend. We started dating pretty soon after I came to camp and everything was great to me. But to Jessica, I was spending too much time with my best guy friend, Alex who was a son of Ares. Something changed about Jessica and soon every conversation we had turned into a fight about Alex or some other random shit. So, I broke up with her. I didn't want to be in a relationship with someone who was constantly trying to take me down, you know?

"Then, I started dating Alex a few weeks later. Jessica flipped out. She would leave every time we came into the same room as her. Then, something changed again and Jessica was trying to spend more time with Alex rather than less. She took every opportunity to interrupt us. She even walked in on us having sex once. She wasn't even ashamed. She wouldn't leave until Alex told her even though I yelled at her repeatedly. By the time she left, we had lost any momentum and just hung out instead of sex. But that's besides the point.

"After that incident, I started getting mad. I did not want to put up with that kind of shit, but I was trying to keep my cool and not anger any gods. I also felt bad for Jessica because she was one of the first children of Aphrodite to come out as bisexual, so she was always getting a lot of hate from her siblings and her mom. Anyway, I didn't really expect her to do anything drastic until I caught Alex and Jessica making out in the arena. So, I screamed at them, and Jake didn't even apologize or anything. I threw myself into training at camp to keep my mind off of them. But everyday, I saw them laughing and holding hands all over camp. There was no way for me to completely avoid them.

"Then, one night I was on duty to guard the border of camp, and I saw Jessica and Alex run into the forest. I snuck after them to see what they were up to. I saw them start stripping to fuck. I didn't think much of it at the time, so I just left and returned to patrolling. A few hours later, however, Jessica came running out of the forest with a bit of blood and slashes in her clothes. She was screaming that a hellhound had came and killed Alex. She said that she had pulled out her knife and killed the hellhound but not before, Andrew was already dead.

"Now, the beauty about this excuse is that hellhounds don't return to Tartarus the same way that other monsters do. They don't explode into dust and leave a mess behind. They simply melt into darkness and disappear into the Underworld. So, there was no way for us to tell that it had indeed been a hellhound, nor could we prove that there wasn't. However, this is what I think: Jessica convinces Alex to go have sex with her in the forest. Jessica brings her knife with her in the forest to kill him. They do it, or not do it, I don't care. At some point, Jessica kills Alex when he least expects it by making sure he doesn't have a weapon and is vulnerable. She probably stabbed him to take him out before making the wounds look more like claw marks. Then, Jessica cleans off her knife by wiping the blood on her own clothes before ripping her clothes.

"You're probably thinking that this makes sense but it also makes perfect sense for him to be killed by a hellhound. The thing is, I was able to study the body before we had to burn it with his shroud. The slashes throughout his body are not like a hellhound raked his body apart. They would be much more even and in an arced shape to fit the paw. Also, there were slashes where a hellhound could not have reached. The other point is that Alex was a son of Ares. There was no way in hell a little hellhound could have caught him off guard and killed him. There would be no trusting a hellhound. His girlfriend who he just fucked over, however, definitely a contender in catching him off guard with a knife. It's much easier to kill someone who trusts you than someone who knows your intentions. When it's a one on one murder, the element of surprise does much more than you would think. In war, it does a bit but not enough to win you the entire battle. Just because you changed the direction of your ship does not mean that the other side will not be able to pull their shit together and defend themselves.

"Anyway, that's my story. It's really important for you to know that because I don't want the same thing to happen you, you know? It's dangerous to be involved with me, so I understand if you don't want to stay together after this." I finally raised my eyes to meet Jake's. He was looking at me with sympathy, anger, and something else that looked kind of like love.

"Of course I want to stay together, Lydia. I really like you, and no murderous ex-girlfriend is going to keep me from you," Jake said finally, relieving me of my worries.

"So you believe me?" I asked, astonished.

"Definitely. I trust your knowledge over anyone else. And I think that your reasoning makes sense, especially from what I experienced in the arena. I just have two questions for you." I nodded, my mouth full of ice cream, indicating for him to continue. "How do you know so much stuff about murder and stuff?"

"I've been studying forensics at the college here. I want to become a police officer once I get out of school. I could work locally and just stay at camp with…with Tanya in Jackson Mansion."

"Oh, that makes sense. My other question is, was Alex the father?"

I almost choked on the huge glob of ice cream and fudge I had just shoved into my mouth. I started coughing and drinking water until I calmed down enough to talk. Jake was looking at me with a concerned expression on his face, but he didn't say anything else.

"Ok," I said, finally. "No, he wasn't. I only came to camp a year ago, when Tanya was two. So, yeah, Alex was definitely not the father."

"Oh," Jake said, again, looking slightly disappointed. "Can I ask who is?"

"Um, well, yeah, you can. He…uh…he…" I cleared my throat. "He was just a guy I hooked up with once in England. I didn't think much of it at the time until I found out I was pregnant. I mean, I was a virgin and kind of stupid. I thought that because it was my first time I wasn't going to get pregnant from just having sex once. Obviously, I was wrong, and I ended up with a daughter."

The rest of the date was filled with normal conversations about politics, society, camp, and the drama that was going around about a Hermes kid and a daughter of Hecate. I was glad that there were no more secrets between Jake and I. Well, no more secrets except one.

 **Hiiiiii! I hope you enjoyed that! You have no idea how long I have been planning out that entire backstory with Jessica. I also changed Alex's name when I started writing this chapter. It wasn't until I was going back and editing past chapters that I realized I'd already given him a name, so I had to go back and change his name back to Alex. Ok, please review! I really appreciate it!**

 **p.s. WE BROKE 20,000 WORDS GUYSSSSS!**

 **-alwayslivfabulous**


	17. Chapter 15 Part 1

_Chapter 15_

I was so ready for a date night. It had been about two weeks since my run in with Jessica and things hadn't gotten much better. Wherever Jake and I went together, Jessica would come up with an excuse to be there. You know those asshole boyfriends you date in high school who break up with you because you're "too clingy"? Well, Jessica was the definition of too damn clingy.

After two weeks of this damn stalking, I was ready to smack a hoe **(shout out to the Wifey and those hoes at practice)**. I finally had another night off and I told my mom when I found out. She was already making family plans in her head to go slay some monsters in Colorado or something, when I told her I was going out that night with Jake. Jake didn't actually agree to this at the time, but if he didn't think it was going to work, I was going to make it work.

It was a Friday night and the air was warm and slightly moist. As I applied my bold makeup in my bathroom on the second floor of Jackson Mansion, I was slightly worried that my powder contour wasn't going to blend well when my liquid foundation was still slightly sticky with sweat. However, I remembered that my makeup products were from the Aphrodite cabin, ensuring that everything was going to be perfectly pigmented, long-wearing, and just generally flawless. My dark, blood red matte liquid lipstick even went on smoothly with out any hiccups that made me look like a vampire that had just fed. My eyeliner was perfect and bold beyond my normal makeup. My sparking gold eye shadow was applied perfectly. I even allowed a few specks of the powdery eye shadow to fall on my cheek, giving me slight glow. Finally, my eyebrows were perfect shaped. I plucked them right before I put my makeup so I was able to cover the redness and fill them flawlessly.

The dress was magnificent. It was short and ended above my mid-thigh. It hugged my body like second skin. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neckline. I kept my underwear sexy. Since Jake told me he had reserved a table at a fancy restaurant as well as a 5-star hotel, I was planning on getting laid tonight so all the guns were out. My cleavage was a bit more than usual because it was pretty impossible to not have cleavage in a normal outfit because my boobs were pretty big. My legs were perfectly smooth and lotioned to perfection. My vag was even waxed and smooth which almost never happened because I didn't really care that much about that area with guys. As I keep telling my friends, a person can either take you as you are or not at all. My hair was also perfect. It was down for once and in those perfect beachy waves. My hair was not nearly as curly as my mothers with perfect princess curls, but I still had slight waves to my hair that I made more prominent with hairspray and a curling iron.

When I felt that my look was perfect, I left the mansion. I waved once to my parents who were in the living room cuddling and watching Finding Nemo…again. My dad was explaining all the different types of fish to my mom even though she knew them all. She just kept on nodding and smiling, just happy to be safe with her husband. I paused for a moment, watching them. There was the classic "butt joke" in the movie and they both burst out laughing. Dad looked down at my mom at the same moment she looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears of laughter. They stared at each other for a moment before leaning and sharing a kiss. It wasn't as short as a peck, but it wasn't too intense either. It was sweet and lasting, like their entire relationship.

I left them like that and headed down to Thalia's pine tree. I pet Peleus and talked to him a bit while I waited for Jake to show up. I was scratching him under his chin and telling him about what giving birth to Tanya was like when Jake arrived. I didn't notice him at first so I continued to talk to the dragon, "…and then the nurse held her up and I'd never seen anyone so beautiful and perfect. And it was like, if I ever lost her, I would never be truly happy again. And the first time I held her…it felt like magic. I got this warm feeling all over. She had tons of hair for a new born, I think she got that from me…and her little feet! Ugh, she was just so cute…so perfect." I sighed. "And now she's gone…but, I have faith that everything will all work out…"

I looked up and noticed Jake standing there. I quickly got up and straightened my dress. I smiled widely at Jake. He was dressed smartly in perfectly fitted dress pants, a white dress shirt, a black bow tie, black suit jacket, black dress shoes and a red pocket square that somehow matched my lipstick.

"Ready?" I asked, completely ignoring the fact that he had heard the end of one of my most personal memories.

"Yep," Jake said and held out a hand. I took it and we started walking down the hill towards my motorcycle. I handed Jake his helmet and slipped on my own, careful not to totally mess up my hair and makeup. I started up the motorcycle and we pulled out of the camp.

"So, what is this place called again?" I asked Jake through the microphone system in our helmets.

"It's called Davio's. I went there for my high school graduation. The school paid for everything somehow. It's really expensive." Jake said.

"Then how are we going to pay?" I asked, suddenly worried.

"I've worked it all out with Chiron. Don't worry, babe. I've got it all planned out," Jake reassured me. I sighed, hoping everything would go as planned.

"And the hotel?" I asked, timidly, knowing what was really going to be going on in the room tonight.

"The next block over. We can park there and then walk to the restaurant and walk back."

"Sounds like a plan." Then I announced to the motorcycle, "Go to Davio's in Manhattan."

We sped through the city talking about our days and generally enjoying each other's company. Our hands swung between us as we began walking to the restaurant. The night was clear and cool. I wasn't particularly cold, the breeze simply felt refreshing against my exposed skin. Jake's large hand was warm around mine and I felt safe. I had a celestial bronze knife hidden in my clutch just in case the gods decided to mess with me and make my life even more miserable by sending some monsters to ruin our night. Jake was also nervous. I could tell by how tightly he held my had and the fact that he kept looking behind him as if he were afraid we were being followed. But nothing happened.

We finally reached the restaurant and were immediately greeted by a guy with a too big smile in a tuxedo that looked fancier than Jake's suit.

"Hello," the waiter said loudly over the music that was blasting behind him through the door to the restaurant. "Can I help you kids find something?"

Great. He thought we were seriously not going to the restaurant because we were so young.

"Actually," Jake stepped in, "I have a reservation for Perez. Table for two at 7:30."

"Oh!" The waiter raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Right, of course. I'll be right back." He turned around and disappeared into the restaurant. He returned a few seconds later with a reservation book in his hands. "Is this you?" He pointed to the names Jakob Perez and Lydia Jackson.

"Yes," Jake said firmly.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm going to need a point of identification to confirm this."

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. Here." He pulled out his wallet from his back pants pocket and showed the waiter his driver's license.

"Um," I said, "don't you want to see my ID?"

"Oh, um, I don't think that's necessary, little lady." The waiter looked me up and down, lingering on my breasts that were threatening to burst from the top of my tight dress.

"Well, that's sexist. Here, take it." I opened my clutch, careful to keep the knife I had hidden away from the eyes of both my boyfriend and the waiter. I pulled out my own driver's license. The waiter looked annoyed but studied the pictures carefully, taking in our birthdays and physical descriptions. He looked down at my feet and noticed my heels. With a slight nod of his head, he returned our ID's to us.

"Come right in, Mr. Perez, Miss Jackson." **(Starts singing Panic! At the Disco)** The waiter smiled widely again but it was forced. He led us into the restaurant, picking up two menus as he went. The table was in the very back of the restaurant. It was kind of cut off from the rest of the diners so we had the most privacy one could obtain in a busy restaurant. The table looked out over a brilliant view of the city through the window directly next to it. In other words, it was perfect.

We sat down across from each other and immediately opened our menus.

"I will give you two a few minutes to decide on food, but can I start you off with some drinks?" the waiter asked with false politely.

"Yes," I said confidently. The waiter looked at me with surprise etched on his face. He obviously hadn't expected me to speak. I glared at him, determination in my eyes. "I would like a glass of water with ice and a slice of lime, not lemon. Thank you."

Still annoyed by my outburst, the waiter scribbled my order angrily on his paper. "And you, sir?" the waiter said through gritted teeth.

"I would like the same as her but no lime," Jake said calmly. He looked up at the waiter when he finished speaking, his eyes burning into the waiter's.

"Would you like _lemon_ instead?" The waiter looked pointedly at me when he said "lemon."

"No. Just water and ice."

"All be right back with that."


	18. Chapter 15 Part 2

I watched him leave before turning to my boyfriend. "What an arse."

Jake chuckled slightly at my choice of words before nodding. "Yeah, I'm slightly suspicious of him. I mean, he could be a monster."

"I dunno. I think he's just a sexist asshole. Monsters aren't usually that human. And even if he does turn out to be a monster, I've got us covered." I leaned in close to him across the table and whispered, "I've got a knife in my purse."

"Celestial bronze?" Jake asked, also leaning forward and whispering. Our faces were so close; his warm breath was just brushing my cheek.

"Yep," I breathed. It was literally taking all of my will power not to grab his face and kiss him. But it was will power wasted because Jake brought his hands up carefully and caressed my face before pulling me into a kiss. His lips were soft and warm, feeling wonderful against mine. I groaned slightly against his mouth as his tongue brushed my lips. I was about to part my lips to grant Jake access to my mouth when there was a cough from next to our table.

Jake and I quickly broke apart and looked up to see the sexist pig—sorry, waiter. He set our glasses of water at our respective places. "Shall I come back, or did you decide what you would like before you started snogging in public?" the waiter said rudely.

"I'm ready to order," I said confidently, glancing down at the menu and choosing the best looking seafood pasta. "Are you, babe?" I asked, looking at Jake and winking.

"I think I'll need a moment, but you can order. I should be ready by then." Jake winked back.

"Lovely. I'll have the seafood alfredo." I held out my menu to the waiter. **(I'm really hungry now…I want seafood alfredo…)** He looked at it disgustedly before gingerly taking it and holding it securely under his arm.

"And I'll have the garden burger with everything on it." Jake also handed his menu to the waiter and turned back to me.

The rest of dinner was rather uneventful. The food was fantastic. Everything was cooked perfectly and had the perfect amount in the proportions so that we had space to share a piece of Death by Chocolate Cake. At the end of the meal, Jake pulled out a credit card I had never seen before with the symbol of camp on it. Somehow, that paid for the meal with out a signature.

Jake and I ran out of the restaurant. It was dark and cool and perfect outside. We were filled with energy as we ran down the block laughing, hugging, and kissing. I would have taken my heels off if the ground wasn't littered with broken glass.

We reached the hotel and checked in quickly before running up to our room. By the time we reached the hallway, I was against the wall with my legs wrapped around Jake's waist, my already hot core pressed against his growing erection. Our mouths were moving as one while our hands were everywhere. Jake somehow carried me into the room whilst opening the door and never breaking the kiss.

Jake threw me on the bed, the moment the door closed. I kicked off my heels first while Jake stripped off his jacket and bowtie. I leaned back on my forearms and watched him hungrily. Jake then walked over and tackled me back against the bed. His hands immediately went to my breasts and I moaned.

"Fuck," Jake muttered as he began to slowly kiss down my neck to my chest. I arched my back, pressing my breasts closer to his mouth. His hands came up around my back and forced the zipper on the dress down. I sighed as my breasts were finally released from their tight confinement. Jake pulled the rest of my dress down and off my body, leaving me only in my sexy black thong.

I realized that the amount of clothing still remaining on Jake was rather unfair, considering my current state. I pushed Jake off me and on to the bed and began to unbutton his dress shirt, untucking it from his pants. I slowly glided the fabric down his arms, brushing his dark skin with my finger tips. Jake watched my eyes the entire time even through I couldn't bring myself to look at his own. Jake's chest was perfect as always. The soft ridges of his abs and pecks sat there just waiting for me to touch them, so I did. I brought my lips down to his collar bone and began to kiss down his chest. My fingertips delicately traced the outline of his abs softly before following them with my lips.

Finally, I reached the top of Jake's pants. My chin gently bumped Jake's erection as I kissed the very edge of his pants. My fingers slid easily along his belt, unbuckling it. I unbuttoned Jake's pants and pulled down the zipper. Jake's pants and boxer briefs came down easily. At this point, I was kneeling down on the floor in front of Jake. He was sitting up and watching my every move. I blushed when I looked up and saw him watching me. Carefully, I took his dick into my mouth and began to suck and lick it.

"Gods…" Jake moaned as I moved my lips over his dick. "How are you so good?"

I didn't answer because if I did, I would say practice…that might kill the mood. After a few minutes of me sucking Jake off and his squirming and moaning all over the place, I felt Jake tense.

"Shit," he said. "I'm gonna cum." He tried to pull away from me but I just sucked a licked harder.

"Fuck!" Jake said as he came in my mouth. I easily swallowed the warm, salty, and sticky liquid. "Shit, that was so hot."

I simply smiled at Jake and licked my lips. I then got up off the floor and kissed him. We continued to make out until Jake flipped me over so he was now on top of me. Jake's lips left my mouth and began to travel down my body. When his mouth met my hard nipple, I groaned out loud and arched my back into his touch. One of his hands came up and massaged my other breast while the other slipped down between my thighs to finger my wet pussy. I moaned with the combined pleasure Jake was giving me, arching into his every touch. After a minute, Jake switched his mouth and hand on my breast to give equal treatment. His hand on my pussy slipped down and stuck a single finger inside me.

"Fuck!" I yelled as Jake pushed another finger inside me, curly them slightly against my walls. Jake began to push his fingers in and out of my pussy getting faster with each stroke. I cried out again as I came closer and closer to coming all over his hand. Finally, after a few more strokes, my body shuddered slightly and my body finally released. I was panting slightly as I finally looked over at Jake and saw the smile on his face. I hesitantly smiled back before tackling him back onto the bed. I hovered over him and casually positioned myself over his dick.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yes, love?" he responded huskily.

"Are you ready for this?"

Jake grinned up at me before saying, "I've never been more ready for anything in my life." And he pushed his hips up and into my wet pussy.

It was bliss. The same bliss I had felt twice before in my life. Each time he pushed into me, the amazing feeling only grew, and soon I found myself dangerously close to another orgasm.

"God, I'm so close," Jake groaned.

"Right back at you, babe," I gasped.

"Together?"

"Only way I know how." And with that we came together. My body rang with the pleasure as I rolled off of him and lay on the bed, panting.

"This," Jake said, turning over to look at me, "was the best date I have ever had."

I giggled and kissed his lips softly. "I couldn't agree more."

 **Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated all summer; however, this is a really long chapter so I hope this kind of makes up for it. I didn't really plan on this but its ten pages long…anyway! I basically didn't have my computer all summer, so now that I have it back for the school year, there should be more updates. I'm going to try to post a chapter a month…key word "try." Anywho, thanks for reading! Love you!**


End file.
